The Black Angel
by The Greycloak Wanderer
Summary: Someone from Matt's secret past arrives, but what does he want? And what does this mean for the other Digi-destined? Swearing and violence. It's finished. Sorry, I accidentally deleted it, so all previous reviews are gone. Please review again
1. The Appearance

Well, this is a re-release and improved version of the first fanfic I ever wrote. It wasn't that good before I rewrote it, and I still don't think it is that good. It takes place..hmmmm....probably during Ken's rule as the Digimon Emperor. Please tell me what you think. Your comments encourage me to continue writing.  
  
Episode One  
  
The walls of this school were painfully familiar to him. He smiled and nodded at what Tai was saying, but he didn't hear a word of it. If his plan was going to work, this would be the last time he would see this school. He went to his locker and opened it. The walls were cool to his touch. The sea of faces swam around him. He smiled and nodded at those who greeted him. His calm exterior seemed to deepen his depression. These people have no idea what I am going through, He thought. His band had broken up, all of them leaving him. His best friend was the digimon Gabumon, and he was gone, off in the digital world. He wished he could just go to the digital world and stay, but he had no way to get there. If he asked his brother to take him, TK would ask too many questions. The only way out was to put a gun to his head. He wouldn't have to settle any damn score, wouldn't have people asking him if he was all right. He would be gone, and everyone would be happy. Matt smiled inwardly. I might have even had a career as an actor. I hide my feelings so well that my own brother can't even see what I'm going through. The other Digi-destined have no idea that I am unhappy in any way. The bell rang. The blonde started for his class. Matt stopped in mid-step, staring at an unfamiliar, yet too familiar figure. A black clad teenager, the same age as him. No, it couldn't be. Matt thought. He's gone. He wouldn't come back after all these years. Matt shook his head, and looked again. The figure was gone. The teen tried to forget it, but could not. What he saw made him remember the past. And he remembered it. All day he remembered it. He was in a daze, making it look like he either had a hangover or was just stoned. It was during their break in the afternoon that Tai got to talk with him again.  
  
"So, as I was saying, do you think- Matt? Are you okay?" Tai asked. Matt shook his head and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Weren't you saying that the Digi-destined were meeting in the lab after school?" Matt asked. It was Tai's turn to nod. "I'll be there." Matt said and walked off. Tai watched him walk off and shook his head. The rest of their classes passed quickly for some, and way too slowly for others. Tai was the last one to arrive at the lab. Or so he thought.  
  
"Where's Matt?" He asked.  
  
"We thought he was going to be with you. Did you tell him?" Sora asked.  
  
"I told him, but he was acting strangely." Tai said. Then, the door opened behind them. "So there you are, I was-" Tai didn't finish. It wasn't Matt, but a teenager clad in all black with a black trenchcoat.  
  
"I will make this short and to the point. Digi-destined, you are in danger and I was sent to protect you. By what or whom, I cannot say. All I can say is this, I will be near you during school. You have to trust me. Your lives depend upon it."  
  
"I'd say that is pretty short and to the point." Joe said.  
  
"I can't make any decisions, since one of the Digi-destined is gone, whoever you are." Tai said, both cursing and blessing Matt for being late.  
  
"Yes, I know. And you may call me Snyper." Snyper said as Matt walked in. He froze at the sight of Snyper. Snyper turned his head slightly to the side. "A long time Hunter." He said in a neutral voice, without looking behind him.  
  
"Yes, a long time indeed. And my name is Matt." Matt said, his voice as neutral as Snyper's. A volcano of emotion erupted in Matt's stomach. Hate. What does he think he's doing? I don't want him anywhere near us. Fear. He's going to ask me to go back, I just know it. Friendship. Damn it's good to see him after all this time. Pain. I thought he would have died by now, everyone else has. Guilt. I shouldn't have left like I did. But most of all, the emotion of nothing rose. I don't care. I don't care what he has to say. It's not my problem. None of this will effect me. He can leave. Now.  
  
"Matt, where do you know this guy from?" Tai asked.  
  
"I assume you are still going under Snyper?" Matt asked, ignoring Tai.  
  
"Correct. What ever happened to Hunter?"  
  
"Hunter's long gone. As are his instincts. In his place is Matt." Matt replied.  
  
"A pity. Hunter was the best man besides me." Snyper answered with a grin.  
  
"Matt, who is this guy?" Sora asked urgently.  
  
"A friend from long ago. Long ago."  
  
"You make it sound like you're fifty years old." Tai teased.  
  
"It all depends on how you look at it." Matt said in all seriousness.  
  
"You never told me why you left." Snyper accused him.  
  
"I had a life back here, but I guess you can't really understand that." Matt spat.  
  
"We all had a life back here, but you had a life there too. And you had friends."  
  
"Friends that died daily. I couldn't take it." Matt replied, almost yelling.  
  
"Do you think it was any easier on us?" Snyper retorted in a voice as loud as Matt's  
  
"Yes. You didn't have anyone back here to think about. I had a family and a little brother." Matt answered vehemently.  
  
"All of whom are in danger now."  
  
"There always was a danger, now wasn't there?" Matt asked. The others looked at him strangely. This wasn't the same Matt that had helped save the digital world.  
  
"Yes Matt, there was. But I am here to protect the Digi-destined."  
  
"From what? Our old enemies?" Matt asked, half of him not caring. But the other half of him screaming at his not-caring half, telling it to do something.  
  
"No. The digital world is bigger then you think. And there is a different digital world. One that is a mix between yours and my world." Snyper said.  
  
"And what world would that be?" Tai asked.  
  
"Ask Matt, he was there. Keep your eyes open, but don't trust anything they show you." He said over his shoulder as he walked out. Matt didn't turn to see him leave. The only movement he showed was his hands, clenched and trembling.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tai asked coming up behind Matt.  
  
"Have everybody gather at my house tonight." He said and walked off. Matt quickly made his way through the school, not responding to anyone's calls to him. He punched the double doors open and walked into the cool winter night.  
  
He really didn't have any place in mind to go. He just wanted to get away from the others. The sidewalks seemed to offer that. Brushing past people, he walked while viewing the questions in his mind. Why had he come back after all these years? Who could be threatening his brother? Matt didn't know. He had no idea if Snyper's appearing here was caused by Matt's plan to kill himself.  
  
Matt stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at the stars that had finally shown themselves. He sighed. No one knew the story he was about to tell. Matt had wanted to keep it to himself. But, he had already made his decision, and called the others to his house. Glancing at the huge flashing clock on the bank as he passed, he saw that it was indeed time to head home. Walking up to his own front door, Matt took a deep breath and opened the door. As he assumed, the others were already there. Takeru had probably let them in with the extra key he had. They were all sitting in the front room, looking at him expectantly. Without even bother to take off his jacket or sit down, the teen launched into the story.  
  
"About a month before we went into the digital world, I was having strange dreams. It was about wars. Then I started hearing and seeing strange things. I saw tanks, men in uniform running through a mall with guns. Then there were explosions. I started hearing gunshots and explosions. Then I heard people talking. I had no idea where it was coming from. Nobody else heard anything, at first I thought I might be going crazy. A few days later, I met up with Snyper. His real name is Bret Ferguson. He had been going through the same thing. We started talking about it and hanging out some. Then, when we were walking through a mall, we were transported to another world. When we got up, we were in the middle of a training camp. To make a long story short, we trained to fight a war, and did so. I got to be known as Hunter there. After nearly fifteen years of fighting we won. But what was strange about the fifteen years was that we did not age a day. But a lot of my friends died. Then somebody found a portal back to here. But the commander said he still needed us, though we could go at any time. I stayed for about half a year. But I couldn't take losing friends anymore, so I left. Snyper stayed. And that's basically it." Matt said, spreading his hands, as if showing that he was exposing his soul to them.  
  
"Do you think we should trust him?" Tai asked.  
  
"Damn yes. Of course we should trust him. I would give my life into his hands." Then Matt stopped and grinned. "We alternated saving each other in that world. He was one of the most faithful and devious people I had ever known. Always a back door, always a way out. I would follow him into a cannon, and did on several accounts." But then he shrugged. "Of course, I had my own death missions that I dragged him along with. Anyways, the point is that we should trust him."  
  
"Does everybody agree?" Tai asked. He looked at all the nodding heads. "We'll meet after school again. Snyper will probably be there." Tai guessed. "Okay then, meeting is over." And with an air of authority, Tai slapped his knees and rose from the couch. Most of them stayed and talked for a little while, but they eventually split up and walked home. The next day at school, Tai looked for Snyper, but didn't see him. In class, Tai looked over at Matt and saw him still in a daze. Discreetly, Tai reached over and shook Matt's shoulder. Matt didn't respond in any way. Matt was still amazed at why Snyper would be here. But one thing was for sure, Snyper didn't need him. He made a new plan. He was going to go to the lab early, and kill himself there. Matt wasn't exactly sure why he decided that, but he did. It was a strange feeling, walking down the hall, knowing this was the last time he would see any of this. It was surreal, as if he was looking through somebody else's eyes. Pushing the doors open, he walked straight for one desk. Without hesitation, Matt opened the drawer and pulled out the gun that he had hidden there.  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice asked just as the other Digi-destined were coming up to the door. Tai heard voices inside, and signaled for everyone to pause and be quiet. Matt looked toward the window. Snyper was there, not at all looking like he did before. He was crouching on the windowsill, compassion plainly showing in his every feature.  
  
"Are you going to stop me?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, I am only going to tell you a few things."  
  
"Dammit, such as what?" Matt asked, saying the words as if someone was keeping him from eating his dinner, yet angry that Snyper had interrupted his suicide.  
  
"Such as what will happen when you pull that trigger. Such as how your parents will feel when they get a phone call from one of your friends or the hospital."  
  
"I don't have any friends." Matt replied in a low voice. "They don't need me."  
  
"No, they don't. But what will I say, when TK needs a big brother to cry on, or needs a big brother to give him advice, or needs a big brother to help him through something. What are you going to do? Oh, wait you're going to be dead. I cannot take your place as a big brother. Nobody can. And what about when your parents need a strong son to be an example? And what about when Sora needs a friend?" Matt dropped his mouth at this last statement, as outside Sora blushed. "Yes Matt, she loves you. You know I am a good judge of character, and, as you once put it, 'I can almost read minds'. I know many things. I saw in your eyes yesterday morning what you planned to do. I knew that you were going to do it soon, so I had to move sooner. So what are you going to do when Sora needs a friend? And what are you going to do when Tai needs to be argued with? What are you going to do Matt? But sorry, I am talking to the wrong person. You'll be dead. Or will you?" Snyper asked as he jumped off of the windowsill and walked toward Matt.  
  
"TK doesn't need me anymore, and neither does Sora. She doesn't love me." He said.  
  
"Are you trying to convince me, or are you trying to convince yourself? Why not ask them when they come in?" Snyper asked, throwing a knowing glance at the door.  
  
"No, I don't want them to see this." Matt said dejectedly.  
  
"Do you want to know that the last image TK will have of his brother of his big brother is lying face down in a pool of blood?" Snyper asked.  
  
"No, I guess not. Did you want the pistol?"  
  
"No, you keep it, you may need it soon. The enemy is moving much faster."  
  
"Just full of joy and sunshine aren't you?" Matt asked as he put the pistol in his jacket.  
  
"I'll see if the others are coming." Snyper said. Matt nodded, turning to look out the window. Snyper walked out and closed the door behind him. He looked at the sad and confused faces of the Digi-destined. "Now, not a word about what just took place. Nothing. Not even from you or Sora." He said, looking directly at TK. He nodded reluctantly. Snyper seemed satisfied and opened the door for them. Matt glanced back and hid his feelings, once again.  
  
"I told Snyper that we would trust him." Matt simply said. It hurt Sora and TK to see him like this. Now that they knew what to look for, they could see it.  
  
"There is nothing more to do or say. I will be around." Snyper said as he jumped out the window. Matt looked at Snyper's exit him, then turned.  
  
"If that is it then." He said and left. Tai looked dumbly after him. Sora and TK started crying. It hurt TK even more during dinner when Matt hid his feelings and acted as if nothing was wrong. The next day, Matt was still in a kind of daze. Tai glanced over at his friend and shook his head. The teacher looked at the door and saw a policeman. The policeman whispered to her and she nodded. Tai saw his tag said he was Garfield. Garfield? An American in the Japanese police?  
  
"Mr. Ishida and Mr. Yamagata, please stand up." The teacher ordered. They did so. Before anyone could blink, a black streak crashed through the window. Garfield pulled his pistol. The figure came out of a roll with two pistols in his hands.  
  
"You don't move, I don't move." Snyper told Garfield, as if making a deal with him. The policeman looked unsure for a moment, then swung his gun to Matt. Snyper fired one shot from each pistol, hitting Garfield squarely in the chest. But he wasn't fast enough to shoot before the policemen already had. Garfield fell, the blood already flowing down his uniform. The fake policeman's bullets only hit wood. Matt was in a crouch, several feet away from his seat. Snyper calmly put his pistols back in and beckoned for Matt and Tai to follow him. They did so, even though this time, Tai and everyone else was in a daze while Matt's senses were on full. Matt had his pistol out and ready.  
  
"Izzy is in that room." Matt said. Snyper nodded. He walked up to the door and opened it. Matt and Tai stayed out of sight.  
  
"Izzy, come with me." Snyper said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Why?" The teacher demanded.  
  
"A very close friend of his was hurt." Snyper replied as he closed the door behind Izzy. "Almost." He said with a smile. "Where are the girls?" He asked.  
  
"I think that they are in those two rooms." Tai said. Snyper took the lead, with Matt in back. A sound alerted Matt to a presence coming up behind him. He twirled and aimed his gun. The policeman went for his gun, but Matt shot three times, hitting him twice. The man sank to his knees, then fell on his face. Blood pooled around the man's wounds.  
  
"Well shoot. That let the cat out of the bag, wouldn't you say?" Snyper asked calmly. "Matt, Tai, get the girls. Me and Izzy will look for Joe." Snyper said as they split up. Matt merely kicked the door in and called for Mimi. Tai was a little more tactful. He looked into the window and waved for Sora. She came out on some excuse. Snyper met the others with Joe and Izzy.  
  
"Where are Kari and T.K.?" Joe asked. Matt and Snyper looked at each other and headed off. When they arrived at the door, Snyper carefully peeked through the window.  
  
"I count eight guys. There are two on either side of the teacher, two among the kids, and four on the back wall. The four on the back wall have machine guns. I can get the four that are in the middle of the classroom, but those at the end would get me." Snyper reported to Matt as the rest snuck up.  
  
"I'll get those from the window. If you hit any of those kids Snyper..." Matt warned, letting the threat hang unfinished.  
  
But Snyper finished it for him. "I will give you my gun to shoot me. But I never miss." Snyper replied.  
  
"Give me a two count of five." Matt said as he started to go off.  
  
"Hunter, I mean, Matt, this would be more appropriate." Snyper said, handing Matt an MP-5 machine gun he had pulled out from under his trenchcoat. Matt took it and walked off.  
  
"Do you have a whole armory under there?" Tai asked, pointing to his trenchcoat.  
  
"Would be helpful, wouldn't it?" Snyper replied as he started to count to ten. "Back away." He ordered the other as he got to seven. Right at ten, he kicked the door in and pulled his pistols. He went down on one knee and, crossing his pistols, fired at the four. At the same moment, Matt appeared through the window and fired at the four that were in the back. Soon eight dead men lay in the classroom. "T.K., Kari, come on." He said, waving to them. However, the shock of what just occurred was too great. Snyper had to go and physically move them. They met up with Matt on the outside as they heard sirens in the distance. "Come on, those are the real guys. And I never shoot policemen without a good reason." Snyper said as he ushered them toward a waiting van. The cops pulled up as the van pulled away.  
  
"Just where are we going?" Tai asked, still a little stunned at what the two young warriors had done. Snyper looked at Matt.  
  
"We are going to a New World." Matt replied as the van headed towards his house. 


	2. The Disappearance

Episode Two  
  
Tai looked up at the sunny blue sky, shielding his eyes. Sora looked around the New World with interest. She could see a few Digimon, but she also saw squirrels, horses, and blue-jays. It did seem a mix between the real world and the Digital one. All their digimon were waiting. All except Gabumon. Obviously informed by Snyper or someone working for Snyper. Agumon related the story.  
  
"One day, we woke up to find the sky red. Nothing like it had ever happened. Then, there was so much shaking, I thought the sky was going to fall down." Crossing his short arms and putting a claw up to his head, he slowly tapped it. "As near as I can figure, all of the Digimon everywhere blacked out. Me and the others explored and found parts had been added to the Digital World. It hadn't deleted parts, but just added to them. Most of the digimon stayed away from the new parts, but some joined the humans there. Gabumon tried to explore, but he disappeared. I'm glad you're here." Agumon told his human counterpart.  
  
"So am I, Agumon." Tai replied, rubbing his friends scaly head.  
  
"Why is it sunny here, when it is near Christmas in the real world?" TK asked.  
  
"I have no idea TK. Sorry, but we could only get four." Snyper apologized, indicating their mode of transportation. Four horses were corralled on a nearby field.  
  
"Who is we?" Tai asked throwing him a suspicious glance.  
  
"Me and the team I was given." Snyper replied simply as he pulled himself onto one of the horses  
  
"Anybody I know?" Matt asked as he rubbed one of the horses.  
  
"I don't believe so. But you will see the team soon enough. Anyway, what I propose is this. We double up on the horses, while one of the Digimon digi-volves and carries the other Digimon on it."  
  
"Sorry to your plan Snyper, but I can't ride horses." Joe informed him, as he timidly reached out and petted one of the horses. He quickly drew back as the horse batted its tail. Snyper looked toward the forest to hide his smile. It was going perfectly, now, next person to speak would be-  
  
"Sorry Snyper, but I do not want to ride a horse either. My laptop and other equipment may bounce around too much." Izzy explained.  
  
"Alright then, you and the digimon could ride on Kabuterimon. Oh, and here's a little program for you computer. Helps identify animals you may not be familiar with, and it has an ID program." Izzy nodded and took the disc. Snyper turned to see the blank looks on the others faces. "So if someone walks up to you guys, his laptop will automatically pull up that person's data, if he has any." Snyper explained.  
  
"Sounds reasonable." Izzy replied as he put the disc into his laptop.  
  
"All right then, Sora rides with Matt, Mimi rides with Tai, and Kari rides with TK." Snyper answered as he swung his leg over his horse and climbed on. "Any objections?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, let's get going." TK answered for them all. Snyper nodded and gave Matt a friendly glance. Matt's glance back was anything but friendly. He knew what Snyper had done. He was still playing matchmaker, pairing Matt with Sora. They all galloped away, with Kabuterimon buzzing above.  
  
"We have to be back before nightfall, or our parents will be worried." Mimi told Snyper.  
  
"Not to worry Mimi. This world is like the old Digimon world. We could spend a year here, and only a day would pass there. But we will be back before a year." He reassured her. She nodded.  
  
"Where exactly are we headed?" Sora asked.  
  
"A city, should be around ten miles away from here."  
  
"See anything up there Izzy?" Tai asked.  
  
"I think I see a city in the distance. That is what it looks like at least." Izzy related to the others. Snyper smiled and nodded. Matt brought his horse up to Snyper.  
  
"Care to tell me why we are in danger?" Matt ordered more then asked.  
  
"A few years after you left, the Imps rose up again with a new leader. Guy by the name of Zerec Dod led them. Earned the nickname Wolf from his appetite for cruelty. He was once a member of the Republic before they dishonorably discharged him for interrogating some Imps in a rather, questionable manner. Well, the Imperials weren't so choosy, so they chose him. We defeated them around seven months ago, but near to three they came back. This time they had digimon, although none of us knew what they were. They just looked like animals. After a whole lot of spying we found out where they came from and what they were capable of. Don't know who the leader of the digimon is, but you would probably know that better then any of us. So, we fought back as best we could, and some digimon even helped us. Well, we found out through our spies that the head Digimon guys were worried about something. It was the Digi-destined. I was sent to protect you and bring you back to help us."  
  
"I see. And I think I know how many parts you left out, and it still was a long explanation. But don't ever show up like that again." The blonde-haired boy ordered the other boy.  
  
"On my affidavit." Snyper promised with a smile. They rode for several hours, then took a rest. The group of nine arrived before nightfall. Right when they entered the city, Matt and Snyper could feel something was wrong. Kabuterimon landed and the Digimon got off. There were cars that lined the street. Some had even smashed into other ones or into buildings. Everywhere you looked, you could see evidence that the people had been here, and that they dropped everything and ran.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Sora asked, her whispers tickling Matt's ear.  
  
"It's deserted." Snyper thought aloud in a voice that resounded off all the buildings.  
  
"Something must have scared them all." Tai reasoned, trying to sound logical.  
  
"No good there Tai. There is no evidence of haste. I think seven thousand people would have left some evidence." Snyper blew his theory.  
  
"Look in at the restaurants. Food is set out, but not one drop of any liquid is on the carpet. I bet if we went into the kitchens we would find pots still on the burner. Look in the cars, Tai. Tell me if you see anything strange." Matt ordered. Tai looked in, along with the others. Most of them had no idea what they were looking for. But Tai did.  
  
"The seatbelts, they're buckled." He whispered.  
  
"What can we assume from this?" Snyper asked.  
  
"That they were taken wherever they stood. Whatever they were doing, they disappeared." Sora gasped.  
  
"I hope that team of yours can help us figure this out." Matt said.  
  
"Dammit Matt, they were supposed to be here. They're most likely gone too. Seven thousand people just can't disappear. Izzy, if I got you to a computer connection, would you be able to see if there are any life signs?"  
  
"Theoretically, yes. But, if I were to calculate in the time that Machinedramon tracked us because my computer was linked to his network, I would be highly skeptical to try again." Izzy answered.  
  
"I just wanted a straight yes or no answer. Theoretically, you answered yes. Follow me. Tie the horses to the parking meters." Snyper ordered as he walked into a building. The others followed. They entered an elevator and Snyper hit the fourth floor. Matt and Snyper both pulled their weapons out. The door opened, and Snyper was the first one out. He and Matt quickly walked through the floor, and decided it was safe. They were in a large office building. Izzy went up to one of the computers and unplugged it, plugging his own in. He quickly brought up a map of the city. He started typing again. Then, red dots appeared.  
  
"I'm not picking up any other life forms besides us and our horses and Digimon." Izzy informed them. At that moment, a blinding light appeared outside the window. It was so intense, they had to cover their eyes with their arms, even when they were facing the opposite direction. When it was gone, Matt rushed to the window. Izzy dropped his arms and looked at his computer, mouth open.  
  
"Oh great, just great." Izzy said, shaking his head. "You're not going to like this Snyper." Matt and Izzy said together.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Notice a certain four red dots missing?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Oh shi-" he glanced at the girls and decided to change his language "shoot no." He ran to the window. The horses were gone, but their bridles were there, still tied to the parking meters. He turned and pointed at Izzy. "Quickly Izzy, theorize. Could that thing, whatever it is, cut its way into here?" Snyper asked urgently.  
  
"Most definitely." He replied after a few seconds of special thought.  
  
"We are moving people. Quick, everybody into the elevator. When we get to the lobby run out the door and straight back the way we came. When I mean run, I mean run, don't wait for anybody. I'll be in the back, making sure everyone stays ahead. We are about to hit the lobby." He said as the elevator was descending. A pinging sound signaled that they were there. "GO! GO! GO!" Snyper yelled. They ran at top speed, trying to get out of the city as fast as possible. Then, it happened. A bright light appeared, centering on TK. Matt yelled and ran for him, knocked his kid brother out of the way. Snyper ran for Matt, trying to get to him before he disappeared. Snyper reached for Matt's shoulder, trying to pull him out. Then it was gone. The light..Matt...and Snyper's right hand. It only showed a bloody stump, where a hand should, and used to, be. Snyper held it up in horror. Then the pain hit. He fell to his knees and yelled for them to run on. They did so, but only after they had gotten him up. Safely outside the city, millions of thoughts passed through each one of them.  
  
Where did Matt go? Did he have to save me like that? I wonder if that light can reach us outside the city? What are we going to do now? It must hurt like hell to have your hand cut off like that. What are we going to do with one crippled man and seven thousand and one people and four horses missing? 


	3. The Trade

Episode Three  
  
Matt awoke to a sharp pain in his back. He was groggy, not fully realizing what was happening around him. But, as soon as he regained some of his conscious thoughts, he realized he didn't have just one pain, but many. He was pretty badly cut up. Matt shivered involuntarily, realizing he didn't have a shirt on. His arms were tied to either side of the wall. It seemed this certain place, in the middle of the room, was designed for that.  
  
"So glad you are awake. It is so dull torturing an unconscious prisoner." A voice called out from behind him. Matt looked side-to-side, trying to get a glimpse of his captor.  
  
"Who are you?" He called  
  
"Some call me a traitor. But my enemies call me Wolf." The man said as he stepped in front of Matt. Matt could not hide his surprise. "That's right, I'm not a digimon, but a person, just like you and Snyper. Do you know why I am called Wolf? Because some people said I like to be cruel. But that's not true, is it? I don't think I'm cruel. Of course, if I had Snyper hanging there instead of you, that would be different." He said. Matt only gave him a cold glare.  
  
"Well you failed."  
  
"Oh no, you will do, since you two used to be partners. I was aiming to get one of the children, but he will come for you as well. I also have a little satisfaction in maiming Snyper. Oh, it was nothing I did, I assure you." Zerec replied at Matt's venomous glance. "Perhaps Snyper was running toward you and the light?" Matt remembered. "Well, he must have gotten his hand in it, because here it is." Zerec told him cruelly and held up a bloodied hand. It still had part of Snyper's trenchcoat sleeve on it. "Now, that is something to take pride in. Maiming the great Snyper, now isn't it? Perhaps now I would like to meet him face to face."  
  
"He would still kill you." Matt spat, still having much of his old spark left.  
  
"A man would be no match for me, much less a one-handed boy."  
  
"He would still kill you." Zerec turned and, using a knife Matt belatedly realized, quickly made another wound on Matt's exposed chest. Matt winced, but did nothing more. He could feel the blood pouring down. He was losing a lot of blood.  
  
"Do not make me angry, Yamato Ishida. It would be most unwise." He seethed.  
  
"Not as unwise as making me angry." Matt replied with fire in his eyes. Zerec's hand moved again. This time, blood started flowing from his chin to his cheek.  
  
"I will be back many times, to continue our little talks. Meanwhile your friends will be making their way into my trap. Sounds a bit melodramatic, doesn't it? Unfortunately, unlike all those dramas you undoubtedly watch, you do not escape and warn them back." He said as he walked out. Matt slumped down, exhausted. Zerec closed the door behind him.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." A voice hissed behind him.  
  
"Be patient Venomon. The Digi-destined will arrive soon enough. But when they do, I want the one called Snyper." Venomon spat at Zerec's words.  
  
"That is fine. He is not a Digi-destined, so he does not concern me. Just make sure they do make it here."  
  
"They will. And I will give them a special incentive to come." Zerec replied.  
  
Morning dawned five days later, and found seven young people sleeping. The eighth was keeping watch, holding the stump where his hand should have been. He glanced back at the seven and their Digimon. He had a lot to do. He couldn't let his injury interfere with his jobs. He walked over and woke them up. He had already made breakfast. The others ate it up fast. Without waiting, Snyper started to march. Tai nodded and the others followed him. They walked nonstop until the afternoon, when even Tai was getting tired.  
  
"Snyper, wait! We need to rest." Tai gasped.  
  
"You can rest. Catch up with me later." He replied over his shoulder and continued. They stopped and Sora started to fix lunch.  
  
"Do you think we'll find Matt?" Asked TK. Tai was about to say, 'of course we are, don't worry', until he looked over at TK. He was no longer the little one. He was growing up, he was nothing like Matt, which is not surprising. But he was growing up.  
  
"We'll try to TK, we will try to." Tai replied.  
  
"Besides, if anyone can find him, it will be Snyper." Izzy theorized, looking at his computer.  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm worried about him." Kari said.  
  
"How so sis?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, he is just a kid like us. But he has been through so much. He says he was sent to protect us, but I don't know."  
  
"What, you mean you don't trust him?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"It's not that, it's just that he seems so alone and distant. Like Matt. But Matt has TK. I don't know if Snyper has anybody. How can he protect us when he has nothing to live for?" Kari asked. Tai saw her point. "And now, he doesn't have his best hand. Would you care about anything if it all happened to you?" Kari asked. This time, everybody saw her point. After lunch, they started off again, looking for any and all signs of Snyper. Nightfall started and they still hadn't found him. Then, they heard an instrument playing. Not a harmonica, but a flute playing a sad, slow song. They followed it to its source. Snyper was beside the fire, playing a wood flute one-handed. He took it out of his mouth and looked at it.  
  
"Much easier to do when you have two hands." He commented. Tai looked behind him as something made a sound. Kari had a teardrop running down her cheek. Sora and Mimi looked like they were about to cry. "Please, sit down. Dinner should be ready soon enough. Hope you like rabbit stew, because that is what I am making." He settled back against the tree and closed his eyes. Soon enough the stew was hot enough to eat. They found and made makeshift bowls. Kari approached Snyper with one. Snyper still had his eyes closed. Kari put the broth down and touched his arm.  
  
"Snyper, dinner is ready." She told him gently.  
  
"There will not be enough for all of you if I have some." He replied with a wave of his hand.  
  
"But you need to eat. Especially after that forced march you gave yourself."  
  
"That was nothing. I could've gone longer, but I waited for you. You and your Digimon need it more then I do."  
  
"But you are going to have some." Kari ordered insistently. Snyper opened his eyes and smiled at Kari. That sweet face still has some innocence left in it. He thought.  
  
"I already had my dinner." Snyper replied, trying a different approach.  
  
"What did you have?" She asked, not believing him.  
  
"I did not have this." He answered as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Are you going to eat this, or will I force feed you." Kari asked. Snyper laughed. It was a genuine laugh. Then the smile faded on his lips. He looked up at Kari with something between amazement and thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"It's a long time since I did that." He said. "A long time. The last time was with my friends. Now, I guess that they are all gone. Except for Matt. My other friends were supposed to be in that city." Kari sat down beside him.  
  
"I'm sure they're all right." She assured him.  
  
"No, they are not. I have seen more killing then a hundred years worth in the real world. I hope you do not see half of what I have seen, Kari. I hope."  
  
"So do I. But are you going to have this, or do I pour it down your throat?" She asked bringing the conversation back to the original topic. Snyper laughed again.  
  
"I'll take it." He said and looked over at Tai with a smile on his face. Tai smiled back and gave a wink that meant, 'that's my sister'. Kari got back up and got her own stew. Snyper sipped the hot stew carefully. Mimi got up and grabbed two spoons. Snyper saw what she was going to do and let his right stump show. Mimi stopped, embarrassed, and put down one of the spoons. Everybody soon finished. "I always take watch." Snyper announced simply as he settled against the tree and closed his eyes. Tai knew better to question him. Izzy started typing on his computer.  
  
"Hey guys, I've got another e-mail from Gennai. It's titled second prophecy." This got everyone's attention.  
  
"What does it say?" Joe asked.  
  
"Gennai says, 'I found this in my old collection. Hope it's helpful.' Then the prophecy goes, The Black Angel will appear and save one from himself. They shall then venture into a New World, which is foreign to both digimon and humans. The white light shall signify the end for three times and a half people. Then, three times and a half a time will be taken. Friends shall watch as Friendship is taken. So shall the Black Angel's main hand. But they shall be reunited, when friends see Friendship, so shall the Black Angel see cold.. Then, The Black Angel will give himself in exchange for Friendship. The Black Angel's hand will be given back, as cold as the Venom's heart. The warriors will continue to fight. The metal wolf shall come, and the wolf will be vanquished. But Venom will remain. The rookie will rise to take his place. Friendship will leave, only to be brought back by the Black Angel and Hope. They shall clean the city, finding a wolf as they do. Then, in a final battle, they will take the Venom and wolf to a new level.' Then Gennai says, 'sorry, but I couldn't find this earlier. Hope it is helpful. Hold it, did I already say that? Bye!" Izzy finished.  
  
"It would have been helpful a long time ago." Tai snorted angrily.  
  
"It's nonsense." Snyper said.  
  
"No, because it talks about the Black Angel saving one from himself. It could be you saving Matt from committing suicide." Kari thought.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight, your worshipfulness," Snyper answered, since they had told him about Kari's being Queen Kari, "I am no Angel. Another thing, that prophecy is so vague, it could mean anything. I'm not here for the prophecy or your fight for the digital world, I am here because I was ordered here. My only friend, Matt, is here. I am here for him, nothing else." Tai was about to yell at Snyper, but Kari shook her head. For her sake, he didn't fight. "But of course, the three times and a half time people could signify the people in the city. After all, it says that twice, and that would be seven. It could signify the seven thousand people, no. That could mean anything." Snyper talked himself out of it as he settled down. Tai shrugged and just settled down beside Agumon and fell asleep.  
  
Snyper watched them sleep. He watched them with envy, seeing that each had friends. Before he came into their lives, they had never seen any killing of any kind. They hadn't even known about him or this place. He would have preferred to leave it that way. He would have preferred none of them knew about him. Especially Kari. He shook his head. She's NOT your sister. Do not let her get close to your heart. Remember what happened last time. He told himself. But he looked at her and smiled. She does remind me a lot of my little sister. I wonder how she's doing? He thought, then shook his head again. No, Bret Ferguson, do not let anyone get close to you. The only friend you have left is Matt. You owe it to him to rescue him, no matter what. And your mission is to protect the Digi- destined, not get involved with them. Do not let anyone near your heart. Remember last time. Remember what happened. He shook his head. But he didn't want to remember what happened last time someone got close to him. He couldn't let that happen again. He couldn't let anyone get that close to him again. He continued to watch them until the sun rose. He had no idea time had moved that fast. He got the others up, letting Tai get Kari up. They walked until afternoon. This time Snyper did stop with them. He gathered some fruits and roots to eat.  
  
"Can we rest here for a little bit Snyper?" Kari asked.  
  
Snyper's features softened and he nodded. "Sure Kari. We can rest for a bit." Tai and Izzy exchanged glances. That wasn't like Snyper. They all sat down under the shade of a tree. Snyper leaned up against a tree and watched Kari. He was smiling again, Tai noticed. He decided to go over and talk.  
  
"Kari remind you of someone?" Tai asked. Snyper broke out of his world and shook his head.  
  
"No, she does not remind me of anyone." He lied as he looked at her again. She shivered, even though it was very warm. Snyper's head slowly rose. "No. It cannot be." Snyper said in a whisper.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Get Joe up." Snyper ordered. Tai woke Joe up.  
  
"Great, just when I was having a great dream that I was sleeping." Joe mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Joe, do what you can for Kari. I will be back shortly." Snyper ordered as he disappeared into the forest. Both Joe and Tai ran toward Kari. She had a fever. Tai lowered his head and swore.  
  
"No, not again. Not a third time." He pleaded. Joe jumped into instant action. He grabbed several things, putting this or that on Kari. The others were roused by his actions.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mimi asked. Gatomon looked at Kari.  
  
"No, please Kari, don't be sick again." Gatomon pleaded.  
  
"Kari's sick again?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Yes she is." Tai answered with tears in his eyes.  
  
"And it's worse then before." Joe said. Tai looked up at him. "There's nothing we can do without getting her to a hospital."  
  
"Where's Snyper?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"He went off and said he would be back shortly." Gomamon, who had been wakened also, informed the others.  
  
"Well, if he isn't here by the morning, we should go back to the real world and get her to a hospital." TK said resolutely.  
  
"But TK, you heard what Snyper said. Time goes much faster out there then in here." Patamon answered. "If we left, we would be leaving Matt wherever he his. He could be hurt or dying. If we left, he could be dead when we got back." TK's digimon complained.  
  
"I never said anything about me leaving. All I said was that you guys will have to leave. I am not leaving. But that is only if Snyper does not make it back by morning. I am sure he will be back before then." TK told them confidently. Night fell, and Snyper had not come back. Joe had advised to keep away from Kari and keep her warm. Tai sat up, watching her. But he finally fell asleep. That night Izzy awoke to a sound. He immediately looked toward Kari. Snyper was there, his trenchcoat off and he was bending over something on the fire. Guns covered almost his whole body. His sleeves were rolled up. Izzy briefly wondered how he had done that without another hand. The boy genius got up and walked over. Snyper had a pot with some herbs in it. He was mashing it in with some water.  
  
"Here, continue crushing those leaves." He told the boy genius, handing Izzy the bowl. Izzy did so as Snyper looked around for something. Then he took off his black shirt and started to tear it. He had a tanktop on underneath. Snyper took the bowl from Izzy and started to reach for the pot with boiling water with his right arm. But then he realized he didn't have a hand to go on the end of it. He nodded at Izzy. Izzy grabbed the bowl of boiling water and started to pour it into the bowl with the herbs. Snyper nodded to Izzy again, Izzy stopped pouring. He started to soak the pieces of his black cloth in the bowl. He then took the pieces out and laid some of them on Kari's forehead, while he put the other strips on her arms. "Izzy, get me a spoon." He ordered. Izzy went and got one. He handed Snyper the spoon as he handed Izzy the bowl. He then started taking spoonfuls of it and poured it into Kari's mouth. When the bowl was empty, he laid down, and, for the first time Izzy had seen, he slept.  
  
Something was chasing his brother. He had no idea what it was. He just knew he had to arrive as fast as possible. He tried to move, but his legs were stuck in some sort of mud puddle. He watched as TK ran toward him, only to be grabbed by some unknown Digimon. The Digimon dug its claws deep into TK's shoulders, then it flew away with his brother. Matt woke with a start. He jerked so hard, his wrists hurt. It took him a few minutes to realize why they hurt. His wrists were still tied to the walls. He looked down at his body. It was bleeding, still. He knew he had lost a lot of blood. He only had to look at the floor to realize that. He could feel each and every cut he had. He felt the one on his cheek and chin, all of the ones on his back. The ones on his chest and forehead did not escape his notice either. The door opened and walked in a Digimon. Not any Digimon, this was the Digimon from his dream. The one that had caught TK.  
  
"I see you recognize me from your dream. Nice, wasn't it? I usually do that to my prisoners. Mainly because they won't be around to see what happens. Isn't it reassuring to know what will happen to your little brother."  
  
"That is not what is going to happen to him. That, is reassuring. Because I know Snyper will not let anything happen to any of them."  
  
"Oh, haven't you heard? We have a plan to take Snyper out of it. You see, we are going to show them how you are. Snyper will have compassion for his only living friend, and he will ask to trade places. It seems Zerec has it all figured out. He seems to know Snyper from way back. They almost succeeded in killing each other once. But it seems Zerec will kill Snyper first."  
  
"Don't bet on it. Venomon." Matt said weakly. Venomon's head snapped up.  
  
"I never told you my name." He said suspiciously.  
  
"You should watch it when you give somebody a dream. Since you are transmitting from your head to another, that person could be in your head as well. You don't know what a person could find out." Matt smiled evilly.  
  
"What else did you find out?" Venomon yelled, grabbing Matt's hair. Matt just grinned back. Venomon walked towards the door, then he stopped and turned. "Venom Blast!" He yelled and held out his hand. A red wave flew from it, hitting Matt in the chest. Matt's body flew back, breaking the chains and hitting the wall. Matt collapsed in a heap as Venomon gave a smirk. Zerec was coming up the stairs as Venomon was coming down.  
  
"What did you do?" Zerec commanded.  
  
"Just added to his appearance a little more. Are you sure this will work?"  
  
"I know Snyper. He will ask to change places. But we still have much to get ready."  
  
Tai looked over at his sister. Everybody was up except for her and Snyper. That was strange. Snyper was usually always up. But Izzy had told them what happened last night.  
  
"I wonder if he really needs all those guns?" Joe asked. Guns still covered his tanktop and pants.  
  
"From what I have seen and heard, I would guess so." TK answered. Something rustled behind them in the bushes. They all turned to see, Digimon ready to attack. An animal came out. It was as big as and looked a little like Garrurumon, but it was totally white. It was obviously some kind of dog.  
  
"Izzy, what is that?" Tai asked.  
  
"My computer bank says it is a local animal, commonly seen. Some are vicious, while others are friendly. This one looks like the friendly type." Izzy answered. It sniffed.  
  
"I think it wants some of the food." Mimi said. She took some up to the dog. It ate it graciously. Then it licked Mimi's face. Mimi laughed. It then turned to leave, but stopped. It started growling and turned. But on its back there was two, what looked like cannons. They were pointed at Snyper, who was on his stomach with an Uzi out.  
  
"Didn't think you were a regular one. Now, the question remains if you can talk." It growled and started approaching Snyper. "If you can understand me, I'm Snyper and you had better stop right where you are." He commanded. The wolf stopped.  
  
"I think he was just getting a little food." Mimi thought.  
  
"Anything else? Such as, scouting for our enemy what our weakness and strengths are?" The dog shook his head vehemently, as if saying, 'Not a chance'.  
  
"I believe him Snyper." A weak voice announced. It was Kari.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Very well then." He said and put his Uzi back in his holster. "You are lucky, dog. If Kari had said she did not trust you, I would have blasted you. But, as it is, do you have a name or should we call you dog?" The wolf seemed to look about a minute, then it saw Izzy and his computer. He walked over to it barked something. Izzy's eyes widened as words appeared on his screen.  
  
"Um, Snyper, you want to look at this?" Izzy questioned. Snyper walked over. The words read, 'My name is Iezer.' "Did that disc you gave me have a translation program on it?"  
  
"Ummm...don't believe so. It was government issue, so it might have." Snyper turned his attention back to the intruder. "Why are you here?" Snyper asked Iezer. Iezer gave some barks.  
  
"I am searching for Venomon."  
  
"Don't believe I have ever heard of that one." Tai answered.  
  
"Venomon's one of the most evil Digimon. He was one of the firsts." Tentomon informed the others.  
  
"That's right. He and a human have made a weapon that can teleport people across great distances." Iezer barked.  
  
"Would it happen to be a very bright light?" Joe asked.  
  
"You have seen it?" Iezer asked  
  
"Yes. It took my only friend. And this." Snyper said, holding up his right stump.  
  
"I know the way to his fortress." Iezer said.  
  
"Which way?" TK asked.  
  
"Straight that way."  
  
"TK, are you coming with me?" Snyper asked.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"What are you guys doing? We can't leave Kari here!" Tai yelled.  
  
"We are not leaving Kari. We are leaving the group. Will you come with us Iezer?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure Snyper." The big wolf replied.  
  
"That will not be necessary." A voice said. They all turned to see Venomon floating there. Venomon was dressed all white, with a big, billowing white robe. But his skin was a pale gray.  
  
"Where is Matt?!" Yelled TK.  
  
"Oh, you mean this frail human?" Venomon asked with a wave of his hand. Matt appeared out of nowhere and fell. He looked just fine, only unconscious. Matt had landed near them. TK started to run towards him. Snyper held him back and walked to where Matt was. When he was standing right above him, he looked down.  
  
"Finally, I see you like this." Snyper said and pulled a gun. He aimed it right at Matt's head.  
  
"NO!" TK yelled and started to run for him. Snyper fired. But he did not hit Matt. He shot just to the left of his head. Matt's eyes flew open and he changed into a Bakemon.  
  
"Matt may be a heroic idiot, but he would have struggled against you, meaning cuts and bruises." Snyper replied. "And since you used that trick, I have to assume that Zerec is with you?"  
  
"Right, as always Snyper." Zerec replied as he stepped out from behind Venomon.  
  
"Now where is the real Matt?" Snyper asked as he trained his laser sight on Zerec's chest. Zerec smiled.  
  
"A simple matter. Venomon?" Venomon smiled evilly and waved his hand. Matt fell. His shirt had been torn off and he was bloodied everywhere.  
  
"MATT!" TK and Sora yelled at the same time. Matt looked weakly up.  
  
"Now that's more like it." Snyper said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Zerec, I assume you want to make a trade?"  
  
"Indeed I do Snyper. You for him."  
  
"Don't do it." Matt said weakly. Zerec smiled.  
  
"That's right Snyper, don't do it. Leave your only friend to me."  
  
"TK, go get him." Snyper said as he started walking towards them. TK ran to his brother and helped him up. By the time they got over to the other Digi-destined, TK's clothes were covered in blood. Matt's blood. Snyper looked back at Matt's back. It was streaked with claw marks.  
  
"Now, Snyper. I do believe you come with us." Zerec said confidently.  
  
"You misunderstood me. I meant I would send my bullets with you." Snyper said as he turned and fired his Uzi. Zerec jumped out of the way. Venomon spread his hands out.  
  
"You Digi-destined look like the sun has gotten to you. Shall I cool you down? Ice Fire!" He yelled. A blue thing flew toward the destined and Iezer. Snyper saw what was happening. He leapt toward the blue thing, swinging his right arm, hoping to deflect it. His right arm connected with the thing. Instead of deflecting it, it hit his arm. His right arm turned completely to ice. It clumped to the ground. Iezer fired at Venomon. Venomon and Zerec disappeared. Snyper was on his knees, holding his right arm. He was in obvious pain.  
  
"TK, come here, now." Snyper commanded. TK did so. "Help me get my guns off." He ordered. "There's not much time. I know Zerec. He will be back soon." Snyper said. TK and him took off all of Snyper's guns, which took a bit of doing. "TK, get everybody out of here and take my guns and my trenchcoat. I'll be back sometime for it." Snyper grunted in pain.  
  
"Where are you going?" TK asked as he gathered up the guns and his trenchcoat.  
  
"Zerec will be back and he will take me. TK, you must protect the others. I would be saying this to Matt if he weren't so beat up. Takeru, you have to take my guns and use them when you need to."  
  
"I can't kill." TK said, shaking his head.  
  
"I didn't say you had to kill, just you had to protect the others and use my guns. You are Hunter's brother. You have his blood and his instincts. You must protect the others. Now, get them out of here and have Iezer carry Kari." He said as he struggled against the pain to get up. "Go TK, go now!" Snyper commanded as he gripped his one special handgun. He smiled as he saw TK do everything he had ordered. He glanced at the many dents in the handgun. His team had given it to him. His team including Matt. He saw TK get them away as smoke appeared. He pointed the handgun at the smoke, a laser sight cutting through it. He saw Venomon appear. He fired at Venomon's chest. Venomon disappeared again and appeared behind Snyper. He hit the warrior in the back of the head before Snyper could react. Snyper fell, his gun just within his grasp. Zerec stepped on it.  
  
"Quite clever Snyper. Now, I believe you have something to do with me?"  
  
"Quite right Zerec, quite right." Snyper said. TK watched the whole thing. Then, they were gone in a puff of smoke. TK looked at the machine gun in his hands. He gripped it and walked back to the others. 


	4. The Reunion

Episode Four  
  
Matt was still recovering from his capture by Venomon and Zerec. He hadn't actually woken up fully since Snyper had recovered him. By giving Venomon himself. TK thought. Snyper had told TK to take care of the others. He had told TK that he was Hunter's brother. He had told TK to use his guns to protect the others. Takeru had answered that he couldn't kill. But, maybe, just maybe, he could. If something threatened his brother, Kari, or the others, he definitely would use the guns. He couldn't help but wondering why Snyper had picked him and not Tai or Joe or Izzy. Well, Joe he could understand, and possibly Izzy, but why not Tai? He was the leader, and he was the bravest. Why hadn't he given the guns, and responsibility, to him? And where was Snyper?  
  
Snyper was currently in the same room that Matt had been held, and in the exact same position. The first thing that Snyper realized was that his right arm was very heavy. He fought to open his eyes. He saw that the ice was still on it. They must've drugged me with something. Snyper thought. He realized that his shirt was stained with his own blood. Then it came back to him in a flash. Zerec had tied him up there, and had asked why he was with the kids. Snyper had smiled in response. He didn't like that, the young man thought with some satisfaction. But then Zerec had pulled up his tray of drugs. He told Snyper that he would tell them all. Zerec was always a bit melodramatic. The man had filled a needle with a drug and had injected him with it. That was when he had lost consciousness. But Snyper was awake now, and he looked around, desperate for a way to get out. No opportunity presented itself. It took Snyper a moment to realize that dust was rising in the room. It took him another two moments to feel and see everything shaking. He briefly wondered if it was an earthquake. But it wasn't strong enough to be an earthquake. It stopped as fast as it had started. Then, his good hearing caught something. It sounded like two guards walking past.  
  
"I don't see why Zerec keeps that thing." One said.  
  
"Who knows? But he and Venomon still have a plan for it. We just need to keep pumping it with drugs."  
  
"Well, with all the stuff we put in him that time, he should be asleep for at least a week." Snyper had to smirk. Everybody underestimates the will to be free. I bet that thing will cause this castle to go haywire in three days. Maybe that would give him a chance for escape. Then, Zerec opened the door.  
  
"Well Snyper, it seems I finally have you."  
  
"Seems being the operative word." He replied.  
  
"Yes, it is, isn't it? But what I like about this situation is this." Zerec said as he tapped the ice that covered Snyper's right arm. Snyper winced involuntarily. Zerec smiled maliciously. "Hurts huh? Well then, maybe I will do a favor for you. How would you like a new hand?" Zerec smiled. "I thought it would hurt, so I took a few little details into my hand. Or, should I say, your hand?" He smiled as men came in carrying some boxes of equipment. Zerec opened them and brought out several sizes of pick and chisel.  
  
"I suppose you are going to do it yourself?" Snyper asked.  
  
"Oh come now, I may be many things, but an architecture or ice sculpture I am not. No, I would not want to deprive you of a wonderful hand. These are specialists. You know, it's a strange thing about Venomon's ice attack. It doesn't melt off. You have to chip it off. Or, cut it off." Zerec said with a malicious smile. One of the specialists brought out what looked like a small, automatic cutting knife. It started whirring. The man brought it up to Snyper's ice arm. He started cutting. Snyper grimaced and beared his teeth at Venomon, trying to bear the pain. It seemed to continue for an eternity. Then, he stopped. Snyper looked back. Most of the ice was gone, but at the very end, it was still around his stump. "Now, this is where it gets interesting." Zerec said as another specialist came up with a chisel and pick. He started tapping away on the ice on Snyper's stump. Snyper's features contorted in a silent scream. He bore the pain as long as he could, then, he slumped down. "Oh dear, it seems he fainted. Whether he is dead from the pain or not, who cares? Continue with his new hand." Zerec smiled bloodthirstily.  
  
Kari was up and moving around. That was a piece of good news. But Matt was still out. It had been two days and he had barely woken up. It was obvious that he had no idea what was going on. TK was acting strangely. You never saw him without a machine gun in his hands. Or, as he said, an AR33. And he seemed to regard the guns and trenchcoat as sort of sacred objects. To Sora, it seemed something dark had come over the Ishida family since Snyper appeared. Tai had decided to stay where they were until Matt could move around. But Joe replied that that might take some time.  
  
"We'll move him." TK said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Positive. They know exactly where we are. If we move, it will throw them off. Iezer, can you carry Matt?"  
  
"No problem TK." Iezer replied as if the boy was in charge. Iezer carefully picked up Matt and put him on his back. Tai led the way, and TK and his machine gun brought up the rear. Iezer had also volunteered to carry the other guns bundled in the trenchcoat. They walked for a ways, until Agumon spotted something. He ran up a tree.  
  
"It looks like a city just over that hill." He said, looked far into the distance. They started walking.  
  
"Where am I TK?" He asked.  
  
"You are in a field in the half digital world, half real world."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Wait, what about Snyper?!" Matt said as he sat upright. He immediately regretted it as a wave of pain washed over him. He held his head. He felt the unfamiliar bandage. "What's this doing here?" He asked. "My head feels fine." He then looked down at his arm and chest. His right arm was in a sling, as his chest and ribs were in bandages. Then he lay back down. "Now I remember. Venomon captured. Wait! Snyper didn't go with him, did he?"  
  
"He told me to take all the guns and protect the others. He stayed behind and tried to kill Zerec and the other one, but they took him."  
  
"As I thought. That stupid idiot. He should have stayed here. TK, go over and get me a few guns."  
  
A deep, guttural bark sounded behind them. Iezer was there, with the guns and trenchcoat. TK took off two pistols and a machine gun and gave it to Matt. Matt nodded his thanks.  
  
"Looks like two cars and several Digimon coming up toward us." Birdramon reported from her high position.  
  
"TK, get in the bushes. And take some more magazines with you. If they are after us, you will be an added surprise. I wish Gabumon was here." Matt said. The jeep rolled up and stopped beyond the forest in front of them. It seemed they had some hound like Digimon that were tracking a scent. Their scent! Tai realized this as they all turned towards them. "Agumon, you and the others have the Digimon, me and TK got the humans." Matt told the dinosaur Digimon. Agumon nodded. Sora went out and stood on open ground. "Dammit Sora, what are you doing?" He whispered.  
  
"Can we do something for you?" She asked. Their heads snapped up and some brought out their guns.  
  
"Tai! Get her out of there!" Matt yelled as he fired his machine gun. Tai ran out and grabbed her. The enemy walked right by the place where TK was hiding, firing at Matt all the time. TK gripped the Uzi in his hand and looked at the other weapons by his side. How could he kill a living, breathing person, just like him? How did Snyper and Matt do it with such ease? Because our lives depend on it. Snyper's voice answered him. TK nodded and took aim at the men. He fired at the one closest to him. The man fell with blood on the ground. TK watched him with horror. The others hadn't yet realized that there was an enemy on their left flank. TK saw the bullets hit around his brother's hiding place and fired again, this time holding the trigger down. Three more fell before one realized TK was hiding there. The man turned and fired. TK ducked down as bullets zinged around him.  
  
Zerec smiled at the artistic work the specialists had made. Snyper still hadn't woken up. He checked the young man for a pulse. Nothing. He smiled again. At least Zerec was able to give him a last few painful moments. Snyper finally had a hand. An ice hand, but a hand just the same. Just to make sure he was dead, Zerec pulled out his pistol and shot his enemy three times in the chest. Snyper did not react in any way. Zerec smiled to himself. The Digi-destined would be lost without Snyper. And it helped to have that animal next door. He walked into the control room and looked at the TV screens. He smiled. They would have no chance without Snyper to protect them. He watched the battle go on. Then, one of the men fell with no explanation. Zerec's smile faded. No bullets that Snyper's friend was shooting had reached him. Then he saw a small head appear. It was that Ishida's little brother! Where did he get those guns? Who had told him to kill? The realization dawned on Zerec. Snyper had made some preparations. That was why he had chased them away the first time. But he could not help them now. Several of his men turned toward the small kid and fired. One bullet found its mark. He saw the kid open his mouth and cry out something.  
  
TK realized that the bullets were hitting nearer to him. He didn't care. He had to protect the others. Let him die. The others would be saved. Matt saw the men turn toward his brother. He got four of the ones shooting at TK. Then, his gun clicked empty. He swore and grabbed another magazine. He looked up at where TK was. TK realized that his brother was trying to protect him. He fired at the men shooting at Matt and smiled. It was strange how battles worked out. They were taking out each other's enemy. Then, TK dropped his gun. He had no idea why, until pain shot up through his arm. He grabbed his arm, realizing he had been shot. Fear shot through Matt as he saw his brother go down. Oh damn no. No no no no no no! Matt yelled inside his mind. Then, he saw his brother rise and lift his head.  
  
"SNYPER! WE NEED YOU NOW!"  
  
Deep in the dungeons of Venomon's castle, in the torture room, where ice still laid all over the floor, something entered the room. Something that had to do with a boy's cries. Something that went straight into the limp body hanging there. The boy's head shot up. He looked at his ice hand Zerec had so cruelly made. He yanked hard on the bonds. It came free. Then he unhooked his left hand. He unhooked his left hand with his right hand! He experimentally moved the fingers on his ice hand. They worked perfectly. Then something dripping onto him caught his attention. He looked down at his chest. There were three holes in it. He watched it, not yet comprehending what had just happened. Then, before his eyes, the holes closed up, leaving only a bloodstained tanktop. He smiled and walked toward the door. He lifted his foot and brought it down. The two guards looked stunned. He merely grabbed both of them and threw them out the window. He walked into Zerec's quarters. He wasn't there. He turned to leave, but something caught his eye. It was his gun! It was on the shelf. He grabbed it, not even bothering to check it's magazine. The special thing about this gun was that it never needed more ammo. He didn't know why, and didn't really care to know. Just as he reached for the handle of the door to walk out, the castle started to rock again. A mischievious smile appeared on his face. He walked toward where it was originating. He saw several people in white coats run in. The guards that were behind them turned the corner, only to see Snyper's laser sight on their chest. He quickly killed them and walked into the room. There was an animal in a cage, with guards on all four sides. With a calmness only a veteran can have, he brought up his gun and fired twice. The two guards that were left brought up their machine guns. One was blasted back by the creature. Snyper grabbed a scientist and put the scientist in-between him and the bullets. He then brought up his weapon and fired. The other scientists quickly ran out the door. Snyper ignored them and walked up to the cage. He shot the lock on it. The creature rammed the gate open and pinned Snyper against the wall. It was the first time Snyper had gotten a good look at the creature. It looked a little like Iezer, except there were metal parts. Then something clicked inside Snyper's mind.  
  
"MetalGarrurumon?" He asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" It replied in a growling voice.  
  
"A friend of Matt's." Snyper said. The Digimon instantly released his grip, letting Snyper drop to the floor.  
  
"Where is Matt?" It asked.  
  
"Matt is in trouble. Now, let's see if we can find a way out of here." He said. He walked into the hallway. Nobody was there. He turned down the hall and started walking, with the Mega Digimon by his side.  
  
Zerec noticed, with some annoyance, that there was somebody inside his castle screaming. He flipped through the camera angles until he saw what he was looking for. They weren't inside his castle; they were falling down it! It was two guards! He looked for what sector they were in. Then, the screaming grew louder and something fell by his window. No, two something's. But the only thing above him was Snyper's resting-place and MetalGarrurumon's cage. It must be that damn Digimon. He started to search for those cameras when Venomon came in.  
  
"Do we have a problem?" Venomon asked.  
  
"It appears that MetalGarrurumon has escaped." Zerec replied as he flipped through the cameras. Then he saw it. The back end of the Digimon rounding a corner. "He's headed for the top." Zerec said as he got out of his chair. Venomon turned to go with him.  
  
"Are you sure this is the way to the top?" Snyper asked as he looked around a corner.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to try finding your way through something when you are much smaller and blindfolded?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever MG." Snyper said, giving the Digimon a nickname. "Hold it, people approaching." Snyper said as he listened.  
  
"It appears so. Shall we meet them in the open, or just surprise them? MG asked.  
  
"I would say surprise them."  
  
"I like you Snyper." The wolf-like Digimon said. Snyper waited until he was sure they were in the middle of the hallway, then he turned and faced them. MG slowly walked out to stand beside him. Snyper saw Zerec's amazed face.  
  
"You should be dead!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Never underestimate me." Snyper replied.  
  
"I shot you three times."  
  
"I know that. And thanks for my hand." Snyper said and smiled. Zerec's face wore a confused look. Snyper held up his ice hand and flexed it.  
  
"That is impossible! How could it happen?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care." Snyper said as he brought his gun up and started to fire haphazardly. MetalGarrurumon fired. But, Zerec disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The soldiers that were left were quickly taken care of. The duo continued their murderous ascent to the wall. They turned the last corner and saw light. As well as several machine gun emplacements and a few guards. A few guards as in, a squad or two. They both ran back.  
  
"Can you cover me Snyper?" Asked the wolf.  
  
"Easily. Show them what a real wolf can do." Snyper replied as he rolled out and started to fire. MG flew over the top of them and fired his ice blast. The blast took out a chunk of the wall, as well as most of their enemies. Snyper walked out, firing at those that were still standing. At last, they were on the top wall. Snyper glanced at the courtyard filling up with more guards.  
  
"Climb on board." MG ordered. Snyper did so and they took off. "Where are they?" MG asked.  
  
"Should be in that direction. I hope we are in time."  
  
"Hoping is TK's thing." Metalgarrurumon replied.  
  
"And I think he is the one that actually brought me back from the dead. Look, they're in trouble. See those jeeps? Head for them." Snyper ordered. MetalGarrurumon did so.  
  
Matt saw the man over TK. TK looked up at the man. He saw the man's machine gun pointed at him. TK looked up at him with no fear in his eyes. Just fire. That surprised the man. He hesitated. He hesitated long enough for Matt to pinpoint him. The man fell beside TK. TK looked over at his brother and nodded his silent thanks. Matt was just able to nod back before bullets forced him back behind his hiding place. TK picked up his Uzi with his good hand. Matt glanced over at the Digimon. They seemed to be having better luck. Matt looked back at TK. Another man had snuck up behind him. TK heard a sound and turned. The man kicked the Uzi out of the young child's hands. He brought his machine gun to him. Then, a hole appeared in the chest of the man. A small cloud of dust grew from the ground near TK's head. The man's face contorted in pain. He slowly fell down to reveal Snyper and a Digimon flying towards them. Takeru grinned as he realized what happened. Snyper had shot the man and the bullet had passed all the way through, hitting the ground near him. He watched as Snyper landed in the middle of the field and calmly picked his targets and fired. Momentarily relieved of pressure, Matt grabbed another AR33 and stood. He fired the two machine guns in succession. Between them, the field was quickly cleared. Matt glanced over at the Digimon battle. With the newcomer, it was quickly won. Matt went to stand beside Snyper. The two wounded warriors watched as TK approached the first man he had shot at the beginning. The blood was running down, washing against TK's shoes. TK bent down and dipped his forefingers in it. He looked at the blood dripping on his hand. Then, as if in a ritual, he wiped the blood on his cheek. Snyper and Matt knew exactly what he was doing. For you see, in a way, it was indeed a ritual. That is exactly what Snyper and Matt had done on their first kill. Then, TK walked to the small stream and washed it off. He went and stood by his brother and Snyper. The trio of wounded warriors looked at the Digi-destined. Tai looked at them. These were not the same people he had started out the journey with. A metal wolf stood in front of Matt.  
  
"MetalGarrurumon, is that you?"  
  
"Know of any other?" The metal wolf asked with a smile. Matt threw his arms around his neck and hugged him. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that." MG said.  
  
"Good job MG." Snyper said.  
  
"MG?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Short for MetalGarrurumon. And you have no idea how I have missed you." Matt answered.  
  
MG de-digivolved to Garrurumon. "This is how I usually am now, thanks to all those drugs that Zerec pumped me with. But it's good to see you, Matt."  
  
"Same here Garrurumon, same here."  
  
"I suggest we keep moving." Snyper said. He noticed Iezer had some blood spots on him. "You okay Iezer?"  
  
Iezer barked. "Just fine. But I am worried about you, Matt, and TK." TK had forgotten about the wound in his arm. During the heat of battle, adrenaline had cut off all pain. But now, he started to feel the full force of it. He grabbed his arm and sank to his knees. Kari ran to his side and placed her hand over the wound. Over his hand. TK looked up at her as the blood seeped through his hand and started to run down hers. Joe came running up and started to treat TK. Snyper fell down, exhausted from his journey. He held his head in his right hand. He heard Sora gasp. He looked at the ice hand.  
  
"Nice little thing, isn't it? Zerec was only too glad to provide me with a new hand." Snyper said as he moved his fingers. Izzy went over.  
  
"I don't understand how you would be able to move your fingers like that. It's just not possible for your nerves to have connected to the ice. I mean, look! There's not even any blood in it!" Izzy said as he held up his hand to the sun. You could see right through it. Izzy shook his head. Matt sank to his knees beside TK.  
  
"He will be alright. The bullet passed all the way through his arm. That is good and bad. It will take some time for his arm to heal. But I'm glad I didn't have to dig it out."  
  
"So am I." TK gasped.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" Joe asked Matt.  
  
"I'm fine. I had to take off those bandages you put on me so I could fire the guns." Joe started feeling Matt's shoulder.  
  
"I think you are pretty much healed there. How about your ribs?" Joe asked as he touched the bandages on his stomach. Matt sat straight up and winced. "Okay, those will need a little more healing. Now, on to Snyper."  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired." Snyper said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I thought you said you took three shots in the chest?" Garrurumon asked.  
  
"But that is healed. My other injuries are just cuts and scratches."  
  
"And that is why your tanktop is soaked with your own blood?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"Because I was shot three times in the chest."  
  
"But it is impossible for anyone to heal that fast." Tai said.  
  
"Just like this, huh?" Snyper asked as he held up his ice hand.  
  
"He's got a point." Mimi answered.  
  
"You ready to move?" Snyper asked TK. TK nodded and got up, supported by Kari. Matt was about to go over and help. He looked at Snyper as Snyper came closer. "Look closely, do you think he really needs help walking?" Snyper said, more as a statement then a question. Matt watched him closer. He could walk by himself if he tried to. Matt looked back at Snyper, trying as hard as he could not to laugh. But Snyper was trying to keep a straight face as well. And the one thing you should never do when trying to keep a straight face, is to look at one who is doing the same as you. They both burst out laughing. Tai and the others looked at them.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sora asked. TK shot them a warning glance. Neither of them saw it.  
  
"Private joke, whoohoohoo!" Snyper managed to get out before a new wave of laughter started. Garrurumon looked at them. Matt shot a glance toward TK. The wolf looked over and saw. Iezer did also. They both broke out in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"We had better get moving, hahahahah!" Matt said as he and Garrurumon laughed at the same time. Snyper and Matt walked after them, supported by the laughing wolves.  
  
They walked for two miles before they stopped. The foursome had been laughing most of the way, finding one funny thing after another. Their laughter was contagious, soon having everyone laughing. They stopped near the top of a hill. Agumon started a fire. Kari went off to find some fruit. The wounded ones stayed at the campsite. The sun was setting as Snyper sat beside TK.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't fake hurting when eating." Snyper said.  
  
"How'd you know what I was going to do?" TK asked with surprise.  
  
"I did the same thing with this girl I liked. Trust me, don't even try it. That was a big mistake."  
  
"Would this be the big mistake with Eve?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, the big mistake with Sarah. Eve was the one when I tried to make a move looking like I was protecting her."  
  
"What exactly did you do?" TK asked. Snyper smiled.  
  
"Something you shouldn't know for a while, rookie." He said.  
  
"Rookie?! After what I did?" TK asked. Then his face fell and he felt the place where he had smeared the blood. "After what I did today." He said in a softer voice.  
  
"Hey TK, you remember when you smeared the blood on your cheek?" Matt asked as he sat by his brother. TK nodded. "What did it feel like?"  
  
"It felt like I wasn't in control of my body, but I was. It felt like someone had done this before, and now it was my turn. I don't know, that sounds crazy." TK said and shook his head. Snyper looked at Matt.  
  
"Not at all rookie. Me and your brother did the same thing when we killed our first person. We didn't know why either. But I think I have it figured out now. It is the mark from a brave warrior, to a brave warrior." Snyper answered him with a solemn look on his face. TK looked up at him.  
  
"I am not a warrior. I am least of all a warrior." TK said and shook his head.  
  
"What did you think when you got shot and picked up your gun?" Matt asked.  
  
"I felt like, it didn't matter if I died, just as long as nobody else did." TK answered.  
  
"If that doesn't sound like a warrior, I don't know what does. Takeru," Snyper said, surprising him by using his full name, he thought Snyper didn't even know it, "you are becoming a warrior. Just like us. But I pray to God that you do not go through what we did. I really hope you do not. But I know that you will become a warrior. You will become a warrior. None of us want it, it just happens. But you'll do just fine rookie. You might even end up saving us." Snyper said as he punched him playfully. At times like this, it is hard to believe that Snyper is as old as Matt. Heck, Matt even looks older now. TK thought. Tai and Sora came out from the forest as they were talking to TK.  
  
"Did we just interrupt something?" Sora asked.  
  
"No, just keeping a tradition alive." Snyper answered as he leaned against a tree. "Still got my trenchcoat rookie?" Snyper asked. TK nodded and reached behind him.  
  
"Right here, old man." TK said with a smile.  
  
"Your little brother has an attitude." Snyper told Matt as he took his trenchcoat.  
  
Matt grinned. "I know."  
  
"I am going to go look for the others." Snyper said as he walked into the woods. A few minutes later they heard Kari's yell.  
  
"Hey guys! We got some food!" Kari yelled as the rest came up.  
  
"Too bad you won't be around to eat it." A voice said behind them. They turned to see Venomon. Zerec stepped out from behind him as well.  
  
"Geese, do you always have to be so melodramatic?" Matt asked.  
  
"It is in his nature." Zerec replied as he whipped out a pistol. He started to fire. But then, Snyper was in front of them. He started walked toward Zerec as the bullets hit him. He barely flinched when his clothes tore from the bullets flying by him. Then Snyper calmly reached to his back and pulled out his gun. He aimed the laser sight at Zerec's chest. "Venomon, get us out of here." Venomon merely backed up and smiled. Zerec looked at him with horror. "VENOMON!!!" Snyper fired his gun again and again. Zerec staggered back, bleeding in half-a-dozen different places. He fell on the ground. Venomon smiled.  
  
"So long Zerec. Now, it is my turn." Venomon yelled.  
  
"Quick, Agumon, digi-volve!"  
  
"Agumon digi-volve to.Greymon!" They all looked at the small dinosaur expectantly. Nothing happened. "I'm too weak Tai!" He said.  
  
"Just as I expected, too weak to digi-volve. BLAST OF DARK!" Venomon yelled. A dark semi-circle came out. Matt saw what was going to happen. He jumped far in front, making sure he would take the full blast of the explosion. It hit him in the stomach. He flew back into Snyper, and they both flew back, snapping a tree in half with the force of their speed breaking it. Venomon smiled.  
  
"NOOOO!! MATT!" Yelled Garrurumon. Only it was MetalGarrurumon. "ICE MISSILES!" MG yelled. For the first time, Venomon's sneer faltered. Iezer jumped beside the metal wolf.  
  
Iezer gave a bloodcurdling howl, as the two cannons on his back fired. Venomon had a terrified look on his face. He quickly vanished. The attacks slammed into the trees. TK was the first to reach the two young men. Only one was on the ground, while the other one was kneeling over him.  
  
"Damn Matt, why did you have to do it?" Snyper asked quietly, ignoring the dozen places he was bleeding.  
  
"MATT! Is he-" TK faltered. Joe ran over.  
  
"There's nothing you can do Joe." Snyper said softly.  
  
"NO!! He can't be dead!" TK yelled, crying.  
  
"He is rookie." Snyper answered. "He is." TK grabbed his crest and looked at it  
  
"Come on! You can do something!" He yelled, as if it was alive. Tai walked to TK's side. He kneeled down.  
  
"I don't think the crests will help this time, Takeru." Tai said gently.  
  
"They have to! He can't be dead!" TK yelled. Joe turned away after a quick examination. Sora was standing behind the group. She looked devastated. Mimi started crying. Izzy looked near tears. Kari had already been crying. It was hard to believe the boy had been joking with them not thirty minutes before. Snyper walked toward the edge of the hill and looked over the land. He was too hardened to cry. Besides, he had a secret. 


	5. The Return

Episode Five  
  
TK was still by Matt's side, still crying. It was nearing dawn. One by one, the Digi-destined had dropped off to an uneasy sleep, not being able to help themselves. Had the sleep not been contrived, they would not have fallen asleep. Snyper looked over them. The only ones that were awake were the ones by Matt. TK, Garrurumon, and Iezer. He walked over to them and picked Matt up.  
  
"NO! What are you doing with him!" TK commanded.  
  
"Come with me rookie." He said with a smile. But it wasn't a smile of warmth or cheer. It was cold. TK faltered, but MG and Iezer started after him. TK followed. Snyper reached the top of the hill. He laid Matt down and looked to TK and the two wolf digimon. "Garrurumon, when I say so, shoot at Matt's heart."  
  
"What? No. Why should I?" It asked.  
  
"Just trust me on this one. TK, place your crest on his chest. Iezer, when I say so, shoot at me. It doesn't matter where, just shoot. No TK, don't just lay it on his chest, hold your hand on it." TK looked at Snyper strangely. Snyper had a faraway look in his eyes. TK glanced back, seeing the others awaken. The dawn was just rising. "Shoot now. And don't let up!" He ordered. They shot. The other Digi-destined were awake and ran up the hill. Snyper put his own hands on Matt's chest. TK didn't know what to make of it. He saw the dawn turn strangely orange, then yellow. He looked down and realized they were floating. He saw the amazed looks of his fellow Digi-destined. They slowly dropped back to the ground. Snyper was still over Matt. He nodded and the two digimon stopped firing. Kari looked with amazement as the color of the sky returned to normal. TK looked up at Snyper. Snyper nodded and looked at Matt. Then, Matt's chest started to heave. Sora gasped. Snyper smiled and fell over. They all ran up to the hill. Matt was breathing. Joe checked Snyper. It seemed he was just fine. They took them both down to the camp. That whole day and night, they did not wake up. But, early next morning, the Digi-destined awoke to Matt and Snyper fixing breakfast.  
  
"MATT!! You're okay!" Yelled his ecstatic little brother. Sometimes TK reminded Matt of when he himself was much younger. Matt hugged his brother.  
  
"It will take more then some venomous, huge, evil digimon to stop me." He answered with a smile. Kari walked over to Snyper.  
  
"Do you believe the prophecy now?" Kari asked.  
  
"What?" He asked, surprised by her question.  
  
"It said that the Black Angel will get a hand as cold as Venom's heart. It also said that the wolf would be vanquished. Along with, 'Friendship would leave, but be brought back by the Black Angel and Hope'."  
  
"But it doesn't say anything about Garrurumon and Iezer, now does it?"  
  
"You could have done it without them." She surmised.  
  
"No chance of that princess. I have only done that twice. Three times now. Each time I need something similar. Once it was two lasers aimed at me and the dead person."  
  
"How exactly did you do that?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I couldn't explain it scientifically Izzy. It was magic." Izzy gave a derisive snort.  
  
"There is no such thing as magic. Right Matt?" Izzy asked. Matt looked at Izzy.  
  
"Don't ask me Izzy, I don't know anybody about that." Matt answered as he carefully sat down. "But I don't any other way to explain."  
  
"Come on Matt, be realistic." Tai said, standing above Matt.  
  
"Open your eyes Tai. Twenty-four hours ago I was as hollow as a bottle of your gel, now look at me. How can you explain that?" Tai opened his mouth to answer, but he had no reply. How could he think of a reply for that? Kari thought.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I do not know. Find out whatever Venomon's next move is." Tai answered with a shrug.  
  
Snyper nodded. "I wish Wolf, I mean Zerec, was still alive. Now hold on." The veteran warrior held his hands out as TK and most of the others jumped at his wish. "All I mean is that I wish he was alive because I knew him, and I could guess what his next move would be. Nobody here knows what Venomon will do."  
  
"I see what you mean." Joe replied thoughtfully.  
  
"I think Venomon's next move will be to attack swiftly." Garrurumon thought.  
  
"But where will he attack?" Matt questioned his large partner.  
  
"He likes to follow the rule to cut off the head and the body will die."  
  
"If that is true, he'll probably attack our HQ. That's a little ways from here. Best way to get there is to Digi-volve and fly, or whatever you would do. Iezer, have enough room on your back for me?" Snyper asked. Iezer nodded. "Good. We'll lead the way. That is, if I remember where it is. Tai, Greymon is too big and not fast enough. Ride with Kari on Angewomon. Joe, I think you will agree with me that Ikkakumon will not work too well. Ride with Mimi on Togemon. If that is it, let's head out." Snyper ordered. They did as he said, and flew, ran, and hovered after him. Garrurumon ran beside Iezer.  
  
"Who is at the base?" Matt asked, perched on Garrurumon's back.  
  
"A few people you would know. Others you wouldn't. As scary as it may sound, I am one of the main people in the Army."  
  
"You're right, that does sound scary. What's the plan when we get there?"  
  
"I plan on talking to the commanding officer there, who is, incidentally, Standish."  
  
"I see, you have a plan I assume?"  
  
Snyper shrugged. "Other then to go in and blast everyone, then no."  
  
Matt shook his head despairingly. "Sometimes you can be so meticulous, and other times so stupid and short-sighted."  
  
"Something tells me that was a veiled insult."  
  
"I don't believe there was anything veiled about it." Izzy shouted down from his perch on Kabuterimon.  
  
"I was trying to be as blunt as possible." Matt assured his friend.  
  
"Well, I think I'll just leave." Snyper told him, feigning hurt.  
  
"There's nowhere you can go that Garrurumon can't follow."  
  
"You think not? Well, now is not the time for debate. What do you think will happen?" Both Izzy and Matt considered his question.  
  
Matt answered. "Well, we don't know how many men he has with him, so it is possible that he will not need any more men to do whatever he plans to. However, he could recruit. How big of an underworld does your city have?"  
  
"It's not exactly 'my city', nor even 'our city'. It just happens to be the city where our HQ is. And the Underworld is rather large."  
  
"What would that have to do with anything?" Tai asked from Angewomon.  
  
"He could get enough men to attack. A disposable army. He most probably still has those who survived from his hideout. Of course, some of those may have been loyal to Zerec." Matt answered.  
  
"I see the city!" Izzy told the others from his high perch. Snyper nodded. They reached the city and, without stopping for anything, followed Snyper's lead on Iezer. More then a few people cried out in amazement as the group sped off.  
  
"I do hope that you actually know where you are going, and not just wandering around." Joe said.  
  
Snyper looked at Joe, surprised. "I was hoping you guys would see something you recognized." Joe looked back in complete dismay.  
  
Matt shook his head. "He was joking, Joe. I am sure he knows where we are going. Don't you?"  
  
"Well, I was just seeing if there is any trouble first. So now we can go to HQ." Just as the words left Snyper's mouth, gunshots and screams came from in front of them. Snyper urged Iezer on. They came to a section of the street where it was all out mayhem. It looked like gang members were wreaking havoc. Not to mention trying to kill people. Snyper leaned forward onto Iezer's neck. "Something wrong?" He asked the one who seemed to be in charge. All the gang members stopped at their leader's shrill whistle.  
  
"You Snyper?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. And you are-?"  
  
"Just call me Kimua. Those the Digi-Destined?"  
  
"Yes, now why don't you tell me what this is all about." Snyper ordered as he withdrew his pistol and pointed it at his face.  
  
"We were ordered to take you in."  
  
"Well, that wasn't so hard. Finding out Venomon's plan, I mean." Matt thought aloud as he pulled out two Uzi's. Kimua hit Snyper's gun away and started to run. Snyper let the force of the hit carry him off of Iezer's back. He landed on his feet and brought his Desert Eagle up. Kimua smiled as only a man with a plan can. He withdrew a MP5.  
  
"If you Digi-Destined would be so kind as to. . .RUN!" Snyper yelled as he dove behind a car. The other members pulled out their own machine guns. TK grabbed a AR33 with both hands and pointed it toward their enemies. Matt was parallel to Snyper, on the other side of the street. Snyper pulled out another pistol, stood, and fired. Matt couldn't see whether or not he had gotten any. Matt peeked out from around the car and fired his two Uzi's. TK came up behind Matt. Snyper caught Matt's attention and held up five fingers. Matt nodded and leaned over to TK.  
  
"When I start running, stand up and shoot." The elder Ishida told the younger one. TK nodded at his brother's instruction. Simultaneously, Matt and Snyper stood, fired, and ran at each other. Snyper ducked down below Matt's Uzi's, and Matt raised himself a little higher. Between them, they got at least eight. Snyper fell in beside TK.  
  
"How's it going Rookie?"  
  
"Not bad. I would think an old man such as yourself would be tiring after such a show. Want me to take over?"  
  
"You call that a show? Well, maybe it was some kind of display of amazing skill, but not a show. By the way, we are done for unless helps arrives." Snyper told him casually. 


	6. The Introduction

Episode 6  
  
The help did not arrive as Snyper suspected, instead of the local police force, he started hearing screams.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
"Yeaaagggggghhhhh! RUN!"  
  
"Kimua, we can't win this battle!"  
  
"You're right! Let's get out of here!" They heard more screams and footsteps, but these were leading away from them. Snyper cautiously looked around the corner of the car, just in case it was a trick. But they were gone. In their place was Angemon, Angewomon, Kabuterimon, Greymon, and all the others. Snyper smiled.  
  
"I am personally glad that you did not obey me. However, in the future I do expect you to run when I say run."  
  
"I gather that the participation we played in stopping your life from becoming prematurely short is not reciprocated?" Izzy asked.  
  
"If that just meant what I think it does, then the answer is no, I am glad you guys saved my life. I would just prefer that you save your own lives first."  
  
Sora motioned behind them. "Snyper, there's police cars pulling up."  
  
"Good, then we can get to where we need to be."  
  
"All humans and Digimon, get your hands, or whatever else you use, up in the air!" One man shouted through a loudspeaker.  
  
"Come on now Chris, you wouldn't make a returning hero get up against the wall, now would you?" Snyper asked the lead man.  
  
The man dropped the loudspeaker. "Snyper, I don't believe it. Sure took your time returning."  
  
Snyper started approaching the man, apparently called Chris. "I got the Digi-destined and came back as fast as I could."  
  
Chris shook his head. "They told you what would happen when you leave our timeline. It's been about six months since we heard from you last. Afraid Zerec got to you."  
  
Matt started walking forward as well. "Zerec isn't going to get anybody anymore Chris."  
  
"HUNTER?! I didn't know you were a part of the Digi-destined!" Chris exclaimed as he ran forward and grabbed Matt's shoulders, holding him at arms length.  
  
"You sure look different Hunter. I didn't think there was anybody of the old war here besides me, Snyper, and a few back at the base."  
  
Snyper walked up to them. "He is different. And he prefers Matt to Hunter."  
  
"And the reason for this would be?" Chris asked.  
  
"I just thought that Hunter made too many mistakes, and went through too much for one person. So, I am back to Matt."  
  
Snyper motioned towards the others to come forward. "Bet you didn't know that Matt had this many friends either."  
  
"Friends? Hun- er, Matt? I never knew Matt could be lovable enough to have friends."  
  
Matt punched Chris in the shoulder. "Well I am. I told you about my brother, Takeru, or TK."  
  
Chris looked towards the sky, remembering. "Yes, you did. I believe you told us he was a crybaby." Snyper quickly turned his face to hide his laugh.  
  
TK rounded on Matt. "You told them WHAT?!"  
  
Matt held up his hands defensively. "Now TK, I said no such thing. He just made that up."  
  
"Now what use would I have for making something up?" Chris asked innocently.  
  
"Hold it Rookie, Chris is known to be a compulsive liar."  
  
"Rookie, huh? I take it he helped you guys out?" Chris asked as he led them to a mini-van.  
  
"He has rightly earned the name of Rookie." Matt told him, climbing into the van.  
  
"Well, let's get back to base."  
  
Snyper turned to Iezer. "You can come if you want to, but I'm pretty sure you would hate it there." Iezer nodded. "We are both good enough to know that if we need you, you will be there." Iezer nodded again and walked off.  
  
Matt looked at Garrurumon. "I think you'll need to force yourself to de- digivolve." Garrurumon nodded wearily and did as Matt suggested.  
  
"By the way Snyper, I know you're going to love this. Gerrard is now in Standish's seat." Chris relayed over his shoulder as he jumped in the passenger's seat in the front.  
  
Snyper looked up sharply. "Where the hell is Standish?"  
  
"Standish is on assignment in a large city about sixty miles east of here. Since I know how much you love Gerrard, I thought I should warn you. Anyway, what happened back there?"  
  
"Someone called Kimua started it." TK reported.  
  
"Kimua." Chris repeated the name slowly.  
  
"Got a history?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, everybody has a history Matt." Tai told him sarcastically. Chris smiled.  
  
"Actually, he didn't until two months ago. Then he surfaced and everything that happened had his name on it. We can't contain, capture, or kill him."  
  
"So that suggests he has someone backing him." Matt thought.  
  
Chris nodded. "Exactly. No street gang leader could do that without help."  
  
Snyper sighed. "Well, let's get my presence announced to Gerrard."  
  
"You want to face him?" Mimi asked, surprised.  
  
"What, you think I'm a coward?" He challenged.  
  
"No, it's just that, well, I just didn't think you would face him." Mimi stammered.  
  
"Well, you're right, I don't want to face him right now. I'll announce my presence my way."  
  
"It's my way, my way or the high way." Matt started singing the Limp Bizkit song.  
  
"Anyway, is Houston okay?" Snyper asked, glancing briefly at Matt.  
  
Matt smiled. "Houston is still with you?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Yes, he is still with him, and yes, he is okay. He's been wondering when you would get back."  
  
"But he didn't say that."  
  
"No, but you can tell. He's waiting at the base. Shall we go?" Chris asked as the van pulled up in front of a large building.  
  
"No. But we might as well." Snyper sighed. He opened the door and stepped out. "Well, you certainly haven't changed anything."  
  
"We figured you'd be mad when you got back. But, I believe you know the way to Gerrard's office. I need to go write a report."  
  
Snyper shook his head. "The one thing of this job I never did miss." He led the Digi-destined through the twisting halls of his HQ. He greeted many people, all of whom never expected to see him again. He paused in front of the door that read 'Commanding Officer'. He took a deep breath, then knocked.  
  
"Come in." Called a voice. They walked in, and were able to place a face with the voice and name. He was not a short man, but he was balding, and getting a little pudgy. "Snyper. We figured that-"  
  
Snyper interrupted him. "Yeah, I know what you figured."  
  
"And these are the Digi-destined. I am Steven Gerrard. You would be?"  
  
"I am Matt, this is my brother, TK, that's Sora, Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Kari, and Joe."  
  
"We are glad to have you here. Be assured that we will do all we can to protect you."  
  
"We are not here so we can be safe, Captain Gerrard. We are here so we can help." Matt replied. Gerrard nodded.  
  
"But nevertheless, you will be safe. You have my personal assurance on that."  
  
Snyper snorted. "As if that means a hell of a lot."  
  
"Still haven't gotten over it, have you Snyper?" Gerrard asked wearily.  
  
"No, I haven't. Now, if you'll excuse me, we have a job to do." Snyper turned and walked out. The others followed him. Sora caught up to him.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing you need to know about now. Let's get some rooms for you guys."  
  
"Where would these rooms be?" Joe asked.  
  
"Most probably near here. Need to stay as close to the HQ as possible. You all could sleep in one big room, couldn't you?" Snyper asked. "It would be much easier for everyone involved."  
  
"Just make sure you have enough beds." Tai commented.  
  
"I'm sure some of you could double-up." Snyper replied with a gleam in his eye. That gleam was directed towards Matt. Matt gave a very dirty warning look to Snyper.  
  
"Well, if we needed to we could." TK thought. Snyper quickly turned his head to hide the laughter that he knew was coming. Matt couldn't help but a short bark of laughter.  
  
"Something wrong with that?" Tai asked.  
  
"No, nothing at all." Matt answered, beating Snyper to a reply. They found a police owned house that was fairly large. It had one big room with enough beds for all of them.  
  
"You know, this reminds me of the time Devimon set that trap for us." Mimi commented.  
  
TK shuddered. "You had to suggest that?"  
  
"What happened?" Kari asked.  
  
"Tell her about it TK. Suppose you two will want beds next to each other." Sora thought.  
  
"How's pizza for dinner?" Snyper quickly suggested as Tai was about to object to the bedding arrangement.  
  
"I would hazard a guess to say that pizza would be acceptable." Izzy replied, also catching Tai's unsaid objection. "What plan would be best used at dawn in this predicament?"  
  
"Who says we wait until dawn? Best time to catch a gang is in the early morning. And you can bet there will be digimon around to take care of as well. Snyper replied as he pulled off his glove that covered his ice hand. He dialed a number for pizza, gave the order, and told them to deliver it.  
  
Joe looked up as Snyper got off the phone. "So, who did you call?"  
  
Snyper smiled. "A little place called Joe's Pizza. Best place around here actually. Just settled until it gets here."  
  
"How many boxes did you order?" Agumon asked hungrily.  
  
"You greedy little digimon. I ordered five boxes. I figured that was right between eight people and eight digimon." Snyper answered as he sat down at a table on one side of the room. Matt followed him. As the others talked about anything and everything, the two veterans had their own earnest discussion.  
  
Matt glanced at his little brother. "Any idea what the opposition is?"  
  
"You know how big gangs can be when they band together. Something tells me that is what happened here."  
  
"They would have had to kill off the gang leaders, since some of them would not want to form one large gang. I'm guessing that Kimua is now the head of gangs incorporated."  
  
Snyper nodded at Matt's assumption. "Most probably. I'll bet he was Venomon's head henchman before. Then, when Venomon moved in, he wipes out the gang leaders and puts Kimua in charge."  
  
"At least, that's how Zerec would have done it, right?" Matt asked, knowing his partner.  
  
"Right. Let's hope that Venomon took some of Zerec's traits."  
  
"You're not going to tell me what happened between you and Gerrard, are you?" Matt asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"If the time comes to tell you, I will. But until that time comes, I will not. Tell me, does Sora have any idea that you love her?"  
  
"No, and if she does, she better not have gotten it from you." Matt warned.  
  
"I have never talked with her about it. I promise."  
  
"Whenever you promise something, you have a way out of it."  
  
"Anyway, I heard some people talking in your world that you had a band."  
  
Matt looked down. "Had being the operative word. They disbanded for some reason. You still play guitar?"  
  
"Yes. But don't recruit me into your band just yet. I still have a job here."  
  
"I know. I was just asking." At that moment, a doorbell rang. It was the pizza. They ate, talked some more, then went to bed.  
  
Snyper woke them up early in the morning, near one or two. He gave weapons to Matt and TK, even though Kari objected. They all piled into the mini-van that Snyper had brought, Mimi complaining that it was too early. Snyper drove the van around, eventually ending up in the part of town that few people seek out.  
  
"Everyone out." Snyper ordered as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. They did as he ordered. "Do you know where we are going Rookie?"  
  
"Well, the only place we saw of any importance was an entrance, which two guys were standing in front of." TK thought.  
  
"Exactly bro. Me and Snyper will take care of the guards. Just enter quietly when we call you in." Matt told them as he and Snyper walked off. The rest followed at a distance. Soon, Matt was waving for them to come. They opened the large doors as quietly as possible. Snyper brought out two pistols, both of them having laser sights. Matt shouldered an AR33 Assault Rifle, with a Benelli Twelve Gauge Tactical Shotgun on his back. TK carried two Uzi's, with two MP5's on his back. Suddenly, Tai brought his hand up. Snyper and Matt only had to listen a heartbeat to hear it as well. They slowly walked in that direction.  
  
"Yes, it was a nice introduction Kimua. I know you did not plan to kill them there, so it was a nice introduction. Do the police have any idea where you are hiding?"  
  
"None whatsoever. Not even those government bastards know where I am. Had a few close calls, but that's it." The infiltrators stood with their backs to a piece of metal machinery, the voices coming from beyond.  
  
"Good. I am interested in why you chose this warehouse as a meeting place."  
  
"Easy Venomon. Neither of us has to travel far to get here, and this is a good place for you to drop off my helpers."  
  
"But not a very good place to hide." Snyper called out as he stepped into the open. Matt smacked himself in the forehead. Since only Snyper could see them, he gave Matt a quick signal. "I see you brought enough human reinforcements to make this a little less boring." Matt nodded, understanding the size of the human force.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be boring Snyper. Now, if you came alone, that would be bordering on a death wish. After all, a human is no match for a digimon."  
  
"Well, you're right. And I have no death wish. So, shall we start?"  
  
"I would love to Snyper. Do you want to stay and watch Venomon?"  
  
"No Kimua, I'm sure you will handle it. I must put my other plan into action." Even as Venomon disappeared, Snyper pulled the triggers on his pistols. There came many a reply to his attack, some of them digimon. Matt and TK quickly joined Snyper, all guns blazing. Tai ordered the digimon to digi-volve, which started the evil digimon attacking. Several of the gang members went down, but the rest scattered.  
  
"Matt! Up on the catwalk!" Snyper yelled as he popped up and fired several more shots. Matt turned his Assault Rifle towards the roof, targeting the men trying to get behind them.  
  
"TK! Watch our right!" Matt called to his brother. TK turned and fired as three men appeared.  
  
"Try not to hit me you two." Snyper pleaded as he jumped out from the hiding place and ran straight ahead. He had his two pistols pointed to either side, firing as he went. He made it to another hiding place. Matt had to shake his head at Snyper's apparent lack of common sense. He had no idea why Snyper ran that way. TK nudged him and pointed above Snyper. There was a man, holding a rocket launcher, aimed at them. Shots erupted beneath him. Snyper was shooting straight up. The man fell against the railing and looked down. Snyper fired several more times. The man flew up and over the railing. The rocket launcher stayed on the catwalk. Matt then saw something flying toward Snyper. He aimed for it and shot. The grenade exploded. That caught Snyper's attention. He jumped out just as another grenade flew toward him. The explosion only propelled him a couple of feet, but enough to knock him off his feet. He fell, landing on his back. He looked over at the place he had been, then did a double-take. On the catwalk, Kimua picked up the rocket launcher and aimed it downward. There was only time to take a deep breath before he fired.  
  
TK was the first one to wake up. He quickly glanced around to make sure all of his friends were present. They were. He stood up and immediately fell down. He decided to crawl. He crawled over to where his brother lay and started shaking. Soon, he came around.  
  
"TK, what happened?"  
  
"Last thing I remember is that Kimua fired at us with that rocket launcher."  
  
"Right. Try to get them up." Matt waved at half of his friends. TK crawled over to wake them up, while Matt woke the other half up.  
  
"Everyone's here." Tai announced as he looked around.  
  
"Everyone human." Snyper corrected. Matt looked around wildly. It was true. There were no digimon in sight.  
  
"Now the bad guy leaves a message explaining where the digimon are! Of course he lays a trap for us here, like a bomb or something." Mimi babbled excitedly.  
  
"Mimi, this is not a comic book." Izzy replied, annoyed. He accidentally leaned against a console.  
  
"Are we finally awake?" A voice boomed. They turned to see Kimua. Except, he was on a screen. "Good. I am sure you have noticed your digimon are gone. I wanted to kill you outright, but Venomon has something else planned. Your digimon are at Yale Mountain. Ask anyone that lives here, they can show you."  
  
Several of them looked at Izzy. "Not a word out of anyone." He warned.  
  
"Well, at least she was wrong about the bomb part." Joe breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You didn't expect me to leave you alone did you? Perhaps a parting explosion will ease your minds?"  
  
"Shall we get the hell out of here?" TK asked. Snyper smiled and started running. The others followed.  
  
"Anyways, the bomb is delayed action, so you should have a few seconds left." The voice droned on. Snyper pushed the doors open and ran to the nearest cover, beckoning the others to follow him. They ran behind a car and waited. And waited. For five minutes.  
  
"He wasn't kidding when he said it was delayed action." Joe thought. No one heard the last part of his statement. The warehouse blew. Fire shot from every window, as anything near it was pushed away by a tremendous wall of heat. The car they were behind flipped over them. The Digi-destined were thrown backwards as well. Just before he lost consciousness for the second time in a span of twenty minutes, TK could hear sirens. 


	7. The Journey

Episode 7  
  
"Where exactly is this Yale Mountain?" Matt asked Snyper as he stuffed clothes into a duffel bag.  
  
"A helicopter ride away. We're going to be airlifted from here to the base of the mountain. From there we hike up."  
  
"And the reason it will not take us all the way up would be?" Tai asked as he threw a few shirts into his duffel bag.  
  
Matt answered for Snyper. "Weather's too turbulent. A storm has been gathering around the mountain. Hey Snyper, ten-to-one that Venomon planned it that way."  
  
"Matt, that's an easy way to get money. Now, Mimi, I saw all that makeup you put into your bag. Take it out."  
  
"Snyper, I need this makeup. I look terrible without it."  
  
"Mimi, you got through the Digital World just fine when we were trapped." Joe told her.  
  
"But I didn't have it then, and I do have it now. Besides, I just look awful without it."  
  
"You are going to look a lot more awful when you are lugging that thing up. I'll get Iezer soon. I'm sure he wouldn't object to carrying our supplies. Mimi, take that makeup out NOW!!" Snyper roared the order. Mimi, startled into action, did as she was ordered. Snyper turned and opened the door to a closet. TK walked forward to see what he was doing. Inside the closet, all types of guns filled the racks. TK even saw a bazooka and a mortar. Snyper looked over his shoulder and handed TK a weapon. "M4 Assault Rifle married with a Benelli Shotgun." Snyper explained. Indeed, the weapon had an M4, and a shotgun right below it, with triggers for each weapon. "Sling that across your shoulder. We won't carry any other guns on us while we are hiking up. But I am bringing extra weapons. Matt!" Snyper yelled as he threw another of the weapons to Matt. Matt caught and slung it on his shoulder, not even stopping from packing his bag. Snyper smiled. He looked at the other Digi-destined as he grabbed several other weapons. TK grabbed some of his own and put them in the pack.  
  
"Snyper, will it be cold?" Sora asked, wondering what to bring.  
  
"It depends on how high up his fortress is. It could get rather cold. Pack something warm. Izzy, would you like to explain to me why you are working on that computer of yours?"  
  
"Three will be taken, and three must go after them. The fortress of the darkness of ice will be the Venom's hiding place. On the mountain that was once delved too deep, will the fortress of ice be planted on. Through the city in the mountain, the conquerors must go. Through the mountain, to find the ice door. Through the ice door, to the ice palace, to find the three that were taken. The taker of souls will be once again awakened, and he will take the three. To regain the three, there will be tests. The Black Angel will have children to answer to, the Master Wizard must not use cunning, but strength, and the Hunter must answer to past sins, sins and nightmares that will come true. But three sacrifices are needed, the blood of three to resurrect, the life of three to give life. Three of the conquerors. To give life to the ice king. The ice king will be raised, and he will start his dominion with the destruction of the conquerors. Only one action can destroy the ice king."  
  
"Well, that was all very interesting Izzy, but what the hell did it mean?" Snyper asked.  
  
"It was an e-mail from Gennai. He said he had left a chunk out of the prophecy because he couldn't translate it. He just translated it and sent it to me." Izzy relayed Gennai's message.  
  
"And there is no hope that there is more, but he just couldn't translate the last part, is there?" Joe asked fearfully.  
  
"No hope at all. That was the end of the prophecy. It doesn't say what will destroy him." Izzy replied.  
  
"Very cheerful, now isn't it? Now get the rest of your stuff packed Izzy."  
  
"Sorry Snyper, can't oblige you. It's all ready to go." Izzy told him with a grin.  
  
"You're good Izzy. Real good. Now let's head out." Snyper ordered as he walked out. As soon as they stepped out the door, Iezer appeared beside them. Snyper smiled and looked at the overgrown wolf.  
  
"Thank you for arriving Iezer. Do you know what's happening?" Snyper asked. The wolf nodded.  
  
"You were with us the whole time weren't you? You were watching our backs in the factory, right?" TK asked, approaching Iezer. He nodded his big, white head. "I thought somebody was covering us."  
  
"Very good Rookie. I could barely sense someone behind us. Now, I suppose you know that you are too big to ride in the chopper?" Iezer nodded again. "And you do know how we are going to transport you?" Another nod. "Good. Let's go."  
  
Snyper watched the chopper fly away, leaving them a little ways up the mountain. He hefted his duffel bag and turned to start up the mountain. Iezer had most of their life-sustaining equipment, including sleeping bags and food. It was a tiring journey. They walked a good number of miles that day, only stopping when the never tired Snyper was ready. Wood was easy to find, and a fire wasn't that hard to start. But soon the wind howled, and the temperature dropped. Snuggling into his sleeping bag, TK thought he heard his name. He leaned up and looked around. Only Snyper and Iezer were awake. Snyper's attention immediately snapped to TK.  
  
"I heard my name." The rookie explained to Snyper. Snyper nodded and looked around. Iezer started to venture to the edge of the camp. He turned back to Snyper and shook his head. Snyper shrugged to TK. TK nodded and layed back down. He was soon asleep.  
  
The next morning found nine teenagers and one large wolf hiking up Yale Mountain. The treeline was fast approaching, and still they couldn't see the fortress of Venomon. Iezer ran ahead.  
  
"Wonder where he's going." Tai thought suspiciously.  
  
"It'll be just fine." Izzy stepped up to Iezer's defense.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Tai asked.  
  
"I just am." Soon after Izzy said that, they could hear Iezer barking. Snyper ran up the hill, the Digi-destined close behind. They reached him and found him standing near a cave.  
  
"Shelter. Good job. You sure nothing is living in there?" Matt asked. Iezer nodded. They walked in, leaving the setting sun behind. Joe looked about, and, though he didn't say anything, he thought that these walls had been carved. Also, the entrance looked more like a wrecked doorway then a part of the mountain exposed. Of course, these details did not escape Snyper and Matt. But nevertheless, they camped for the night there. This time, TK fell fast asleep and dreamt.  
  
In his dream, that same voice called him. Beckoning him to follow. He did. It seemed he was in the middle of a street. Shops were on either side, and many people walked down it. But it seemed like a long time ago. He saw no cars, no sign of modern day technology. People ran past him, some with wheel barrows, some with children. The shopkeepers called out, earnestly trying to get passersby to buy their product. It ranged from fish, to jewelry, to swords, to gold plates. The man leading TK motioned toward one end of the road. That was when TK saw it was not a road, but a very, very large hall. Where the man motioned were a set of giant doors. Whether they were made of wood, or of stone from the mountain, TK could not tell. But the doors flew open. Dark figures swarmed in. They cut down everybody in their way. They overturned the shops and stole the merchandise. It seemed one large figure towered above the rest. However, TK could not make out who it was. The figures ran toward him. For a moment, he considered running, but he knew that would be hopeless. The figures reached him, and ran right through. TK nodded, as if he knew that would happen all along. It seemed this sea of dark figures would never end. Finally, it did end. Everywhere he looked, he saw the desolation they left. The figure walked through the door, and TK followed. He led him to where the creatures came through. It was a small opening, not any larger then a small door. He would have to stoop to enter it. The figure stopped and removed the hood. Then, for the first time, the figure turned and TK could see clearly his familiar piercing green eyes.  
  
TK woke with a start. He was sweating, despite the cool of the cave. Snyper had his back to TK. It seemed that this was one of the few times that Iezer slept. TK cautiously, and quietly, got up and started to walk to the back of the cave. He reached it, and put his hand on the wall. It seemed oddly different then the wall around it. He cleared off the moss and the dirt that it collected over time. He pressed his whole hand on it. And pushed. Pushed as hard as he could. As hard as his body would allow. Something started to give. He couldn't tell what it was, but possibly it was his own mind playing tricks on him. He couldn't tell. Then, there was an audible groan.  
  
"Rookie!! Where are you?" Came the inevitable call. He ignored it and continued to push as hard as he could. There was a loud crack, and TK fell through. He heard the others coming, but didn't turn to greet them. Instead, he looked around the new place he had found.  
  
"TK, what are you doing?" Matt asked as he came up behind him.  
  
"Finding a way in." His little brother replied without looking back.  
  
"Into where?" Sora questioned, looking dubiously through the hole TK had made.  
  
"Into the city in the mountain." Kari responded. "Starting to believe the prophecies now?" She asked Snyper.  
  
"It is starting to be a little too accurate." Snyper responded.  
  
"What is this place?" Tai asked, looking around.  
  
"This was the marketplace." TK informed the others.  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" Izzy wondered.  
  
"I had a dream. It's hard to explain, but I was here. There was another man. He looked kind of like you Snyper. He had green eyes. But it looked like it was a long time ago."  
  
"Well, let's go through the mountain to find the ice door." Joe suggested.  
  
Izzy snorted. "Whatever the hell that is." They all looked at the redheaded genius, hearing the first time that he swore. Izzy, noticing all eyes were on him, stopped and looked at the others. "What? Am I not allowed to say that?"  
  
Snyper smiled. "Come on, we need to get our packs." After returning with their packs and widening the hole for Iezer, they walked through the great hall and marveled at its sheer size. Snyper shone his flashlight back and forth, seeming to be reading the signs all around. There were discarded swords, burnt pieces of wood that, at one time, could have been a chair or even somebody's home, and strange markings all around.  
  
Matt came to his side. "In any of our missions, were we ever in a place like this?"  
  
"Not that I can remember. Still, it does have a familiar feeling around it, doesn't it?"  
  
"Like we went through something here." Tai commented, crouching down to look at the items on the floor.  
  
"Ever believe in that previous lives things? Because it seems I have been here, but not for a long time." Mimi thought, trying to look at the ceiling.  
  
"No, I don't think that kind of thing happens. Don't suppose that guy told you where to go?" Snyper asked, almost sure of the answer.  
  
"Actually, he did. This way." TK waved them on. They all followed to the huge set of doors. With all of their might, plus Iezer's, they could just barely budge the door. However, it was enough to slip through. They made it to the small hole in TK's dream. Snyper then took the lead, flashlight in hand. For many miles, they walked on. The walking blurred into one long memory, nobody really remembering any specific details about it. They were on a road, a road with holes in it. These holes, a man could fall through, and the others would never know. It seemed that the tunnel had been chipped out meticulously. It was near to ten hours when Snyper finally decided to rest. They were in another large hall, not as big as the first one, but they couldn't see the roof, nor the walls. It was large enough. With Iezer's help, they made a small fire and rolled out the sleeping bags. Snyper sat beyong the circle, on a log facing away from them. It was that sight that greeted Sora when she woke up. The bearer of the crest of love walked toward the warrior.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked as she sat beside him.  
  
"Somebody besides Iezer has to keep watch. Besides, I slept last night."  
  
She shivered as she pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her. "Not that anybody can tell when the night is, or when it is time to eat lunch."  
  
"No. I don't know if I should have brought you all down here."  
  
"Why not? The prophecy said we had to go through here." Sora asked as she leaned against him.  
  
Snyper shifted, obviously uncomfortable at having a female that close to him. "I really don't care about the prophecy. I just should have made totally sure that this road was safe. That Kimua or Venomon didn't booby trap it. Besides, even if I did believe in the prophecy, it says that three of you will be taken, and be sacrificed to the ice king."  
  
"I'm sure you won't let that happen." Sora was assured as sleep started to overtake her. She fell more into Snyper's arm, causing him to lift it, and put it around her. He cleared his throat and looked around. That caused Matt to wake up. He first looked for Sora sleeping by the fire, but soon saw her snuggling beside Snyper. He shrugged. After all, Snyper was his best friend. He could trust Sora with him. Right? I mean, he always trusted his own life to Snyper. But would he trust Sora's life to him? He shook his head and laid back down.  
  
When Snyper thought they had enough sleep, he woke them. Mimi was the hardest to wake up. The next door they took led to a narrow tunnel. Iezer's sides scraped the sides of the tunnel. Snyper was in the lead, TK in the middle, and Matt acting as rearguard. They had walked in that small tunnel for more then two hours when they finally emerged. It was yet another great room.  
  
"Rest for five." Snyper yelled back.  
  
Matt came up to him. "Sora couldn't sleep last night?"  
  
Snyper cleared his throat. "I don't know, I guess she felt sorry for me, or something."  
  
"Alright. I will let you do that because I know you are a good friend, and wouldn't even dream of hurting her, intentionally or unintentionally."  
  
"No. I would not. Besides, she loves you."  
  
"At least she did when you came along." Matt told him, getting up abruptly. They caught their breath for another ten minutes when TK stood up.  
  
"We need to get going, Snyper."  
  
"Lead the way, Rookie." Snyper told him with a wave of his hand. They all started walking, then Snyper stopped. "Mimi?" He called out. No answer came. Matt appeared by his side.  
  
"It's on our left." Matt warned. Snyper brought his weapons to bear on the left, the gunshots loud in the otherwise oppressive silence. He didn't hit anything but rock.  
  
"GO!!" Snyper yelled, turning and waving forward with his hand. Matt suddenly looked up at the ceiling and fired. Again, nothing but rock was hit. They heard Kari yell, and immediately TK turned to look. She was staring straight across the room. TK fired haphazardly in that direction. Nothing. TK led them through a door, with Snyper leaning against it as he ran through.  
  
"What is it?" Gasped Izzy.  
  
"No idea genius. I thought you would have a few, though."  
  
"Where's Kari?" Sora asked. They all immediately turned. "She was right in front of me when we ran through the door, and now she's gone."  
  
"It's got two of the three." Snyper muttered inaudibly.  
  
This time it was Tai that saw something. "On the ceiling!" He screamed. Immediately, all three warriors fired. Finally, they saw something. It looked like a black shadow, moving impossibly fast on the roof. Suddenly, it dropped and landed beside Sora.  
  
Both Matt and Snyper surprised each other by yelling out. "NO!!" They also both jumped for her. However, it had already grabbed her and jumped back to the roof. Snyper and the others quickly shined the flashlights up there, but nothing came up.  
  
"Three for three." 


	8. Confusion

Episode 8  
  
"Come on. The only way to get them now is go forward." Snyper knew this, and so did the others. They started forward again. Something caught TK's eye. He directed his light beam in that direction. There was a pile of broken swords, shields, and burnt bones. He dug his way through the debris to find a book underneath. Snyper picked it up and brushed the dust off. The others huddled around him. The title of the book was 'The War to End Wars'.  
  
"Now is not the time to read this. But soon, when all the other Digi- destined have gathered, will be the time to read it." Snyper told the others as he put the book in his bag. They walked on, following the ever- growing passageway. They came to a fork.  
  
"Where from here TK?" Tai asked, looking at the two ways they could go.  
  
"I-I'm not sure." Takeru faltered. Tai whipped his head around.  
  
"You're not sure? Kari, Sora, and Mimi are gone, and you're not sure?!" Tai asked, approaching TK.  
  
Matt stepped in between them. "And are you helping things? We split up. Snyper brought headsets. You, Izzy, Joe and Iezer go right. Me, TK, and Snyper will go left."  
  
"I approve. Iezer's carrying the guns. Take some and we'll take the rest." Tai ordered as he looked down the left tunnel. The wolf shrugged off the gun pack. The three bent down and grabbed what they could. Tai then went off, stopping only to grab the headset that Snyper offered. Snyper put on his headset and led his group down the tunnel.  
  
"Tai, found anything yet?"  
  
"What the hell do you think Snyper? It's been only forty minutes since we split up. Now, is it just me, or are you thinking that Matt's idea was bad?"  
  
"Probably just you."  
  
"I'm not thinking that anymore. We just found an opening. I see the Digimon. I think we came out behind Venomon's castle. They are being guarded, both by humans and Digimon. Iezer can take care of the Digimon, can't you?" Snyper smiled as he heard growling come over the headset.  
  
"Take that for a yes. We'll follow this tunnel for a little ways longer, see where it leads."  
  
"Okay Snyper. I suppose we should wait for your signal to attack?"  
  
"If you don't want to be slaughtered, yes. Snyper out." Snyper reached up and pushed a button.  
  
"What was that all about?" TK asked.  
  
"They found an exit. I guess they went right under Venomon's castle and came out behind it." Snyper related what happened.  
  
Matt looked around. "Which makes me wonder where we are."  
  
"We can only go forwards and hope we make it." Snyper told them. They walked through the narrow passageway they had come to. They could walk shoulder-to-shoulder, but there wasn't much more room then that. Matt suddenly stopped.  
  
"Footsteps." Was all he had to say. Snyper dove into the little recess in the rock on the right, Matt ducked into the shadows on the left. Soon, they heard voices.  
  
"I can't believe you led us down there."  
  
"Hey, it's where we left the castle."  
  
"Yes, but Venomon also saw us off. That should have tipped us off that he wasn't expecting us to come back. He opened it for us, but he never said he would let us back in."  
  
"And did you see how much magic he had to use on it before it did open? He was worn out. Well, one piece of good luck is that the shadow creature isn't here."  
  
"And don't forget we didn't run into that Snyper guy. Is that shadow creature a Digimon, or just a beast from hell?"  
  
"Probably both. At least the boss has it under control."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't stop it from attacking our men." They finally came into view with the last statement. The two men in the lead were the ones talking, while about twenty followed behind them.  
  
"Unfortunately no. Has it attacked any digimon?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably not. It probably only wants humans."  
  
"Hold it, before we go any further, do you know the way out?"  
  
"Yes. We go up here for a ways, then we come to a crossroads. We turn left, and that should bring us out behind the castle."  
  
"Should? I don't like that."  
  
"You lead them then. I know where we're going." Was the last statement as they rounded the corner. Matt and Snyper came out. Matt checked his weapon as Snyper loaded another magazine.  
  
"Where's the Rookie?" Snyper asked.  
  
"Rookie? Even after the explosion?" TK asked, suddenly appearing behind them.  
  
"What ex-" but Matt wisely stopped, "I think I'll just wait and find out." He finished. TK nodded. An explosion blew from the direction that the soldiers had walked.  
  
"Snyper! What the-"  
  
"We are alright Tai. We just ran into a few soldiers."  
  
"That probably alerted them." Tai angrily told Snyper.  
  
"Possibly, but I wouldn't count on it. Even though I wouldn't have suggested an explosion in a cavern, TK seems to have used just the right amount of explosives. I'll report back in when we have found something." Snyper ended the conversation by pushing the button on his headset.  
  
"Where'd you go to when you pulled that vanishing act?" Matt asked his sibling.  
  
"I can't reveal all of my secrets." TK replied.  
  
"But you can tell us how you made that explosion?" Snyper asked.  
  
"Well, okay. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else how I do my magic." TK exaggerated, waggling a finger at them.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Not even Kari?"  
  
"He said nobody Matt. We can't risk a leak of his magic." Snyper told him with a deadpan.  
  
"Well, maybe I was a little hasty. You could tell her. I dropped two plastic explosives in the first guys bag, then I attached a charge to the last guys belt, which was also holding grenades."  
  
"Nice magic Merlin. Let's keep going." Snyper ordered. They walked ahead a little ways more, coming to an ice wall.  
  
"This must be where Venomon let them out." Matt observed, trying to find an opening.  
  
TK was on one side of the passageway, brushing away the frost. "Over here!" Both older boys walked over. There was a handprint, originally covered by the frost. TK and Matt looked at Snyper meaningfully. Snyper looked at the glove that covered his right hand. He pulled it off, revealing the ice hand it hid. Snyper put his hand into the handprint. There was a click, then the handprint depressed into the wall. The ice ahead of them melted. They walked cautiously through.  
  
"Mind to explain what caused the ice to melt?" TK asked.  
  
"One thing I learned Merlin, never question something that happens in your favor." Snyper informed TK as he grabbed him by the shirt and started to drag him forward.  
  
"Where did they go?" Tai hissed. He had lost contact with the others near to two hours ago. He peered out of the hole again. There was a forest immediately to the right. The back of the fortress was straight ahead. It seemed to be made of crystal. Totally. No other substance at all. But the crystal was thick, not allowing him to see through to the other side. He could also make out the Digimon in a cage at the foot of the fortress. The cage seemed to stun them, not allowing them to get too strong. There were some guards and other Digimon around, but not as many as before. Tai looked back at Izzy, Joe, and Iezer. Izzy seem to have formed a fast relationship with Iezer, and vice versa. Joe was calm, which surprised Tai considering their situation. He turned back toward the tunnel where they had come through. Tai wasn't sure whether they should go after them, or just stay here. For the latest time of many, Tai wasn't sure what he should do. He could split them up, but they would have no way to keep in touch. The young leader decided to wait. However, if too long passed, he would have to do something. Most likely, he would be forced to attack. Besides, Matt, TK, and Snyper could take care of them selves, couldn't they?  
  
"Anybody want to tell me where we are?" TK's voice echoed off of the ice walls.  
  
"No, and I don't think any of us want to know." Matt answered, looking around at the intricately carved walls.  
  
Snyper shined his flashlight ahead. "This tunnel is still leading upward. I hadn't thought that we had gone down too far."  
  
"Either that, or we're inside the castle right now." TK suggested. "But he couldn't have made a castle entirely of ice."  
  
"You're the one with the magic. This shouldn't be too hard to imagine, especially in the Digital World." Snyper answered. They continued up the corridor, until light finally filtered through. Where the light was coming from, they couldn't tell. They walked on, passing crystal doors. They turned a corner to a hallway, and at the end was a door. At first, they weren't sure what it was about this door that they thought so strange. Then it dawned on Matt. It was made of metal. They had seen ice for so long, ice walls, ice floor, ice ceiling, ice stairs, ice doors, that they had thought that was the only material. Cautiously, the trio drew their weapons, Desert Eagle pistols, and approached. The door welcomed them by sliding aside. It seemed to be a guard post of some kind. There were monitors all around. And there were three other doors. There were three monitors on, each showing one of the three missing girls, totally unharmed. However, they were all in separate rooms and in clothes different from the outfits they were wearing before. Kari was wearing a long, billowing black skirt, a black tanktop and a pair of black platform sandals.  
  
Mimi was wearing something similar, the only difference being the color; she was clad in silver.  
  
Sora had the most complex outfit of all. She was wearing a golden, strapless dress, with an intricate black design winding it's way down the dress. On closer inspection, Snyper came to realize that it was a story that Venomon had created; one that told of their downfall. Wrapped around her head was a shimmering band of gold. Crowning the band was a diamond nestled in the center of her forehead. A small tear was glistening in her eye and at the sight of it, Matt growled.  
  
"Lovely, aren't they? I'm so glad that they could be present." They turned to see Kimua on one of the monitors.  
  
"Yes, don't they look beautiful, especially the fiery haired girl. Such a temper she has. So beautiful, a shame her heart is taken." Matt's ears perked up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Snyper asked. Matt glanced at him.  
  
"Why Snyper, you of all people should know." This statement caught the warrior completely off guard.  
  
"What?" He asked quietly, though the anger in it could not be mistaken.  
  
"You heard me. Imagine, betraying your only living friend. Can you imagine that Yamato?" Kimua asked, making a tsking sound.  
  
"I would never do that." Snyper answered, his voice growing in volume.  
  
"Yes, I'm so sure. Is that why you were so close to making love to her a few nights ago?" Snyper nearly choked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Snyper roared. He quickly glanced at Matt, trying to tell him through his eyes that this was a lie. He did not meet Matt's eyes, as they were closed, trying to sort through everything racing through his brain.  
  
"Snyper," he started, his voice tinged with anger. "Is this true?" Matt opened his eyes, a fire there that Snyper hadn't seen since Hunter was still a part of him.  
  
"Of course it is." Kimua answered, shrugging in a nonchalant attitude. Matt clenched his fists.  
  
"I didn't ASK you Kimua." Matt told him, pointing his finger at the monitor. "I asked him." Kimua fell silent. Matt turned back to Snyper, waiting for an answer.  
  
"No." Was all Snyper had to say. Matt nodded.  
  
"I believe you. Kimua, you had better start running, because if I catch up to you, I will kill you without hesitation. Oh and Snyper," Matt threw a sideways glance at his friend, "guess who's back." Snyper looked at the blonde boy. Matt wore a reckless grin and a fire in his eyes.  
  
"Hunter."  
  
"Snyper." They both lifted one pistol. Snyper shot the monitor Kimua was on, and Matt shot the camera that he was watching them on.  
  
"Ready Merlin?" Matt asked. TK looked at his sibling, wondering briefly if he had forgotten about even having a brother.  
  
Merlin nodded. "Snyper?"  
  
Snyper nodded. "Hunter?"  
  
Hunter nodded. "I'll get Sora."  
  
"You get Kari, Merlin." Snyper ordered.  
  
"You got it." Each of the warriors stepped to a separate door. They looked at each other, then stepped in.  
  
Tai looked at his watch. It had been six hours since he talked to them last. He had to do something. And it looked as if his chance was coming up. Tai looked at the others and motioned forward. He grabbed one of the guns that they had taken and cocked it. He had to attack. Now. 


	9. The Rescue

Episode 9  
  
Snyper stepped into the room, not sure of what to expect. The door behind him closed and instantly a mist swirled around him. He couldn't even see the corners of the room. He walked forward, hands extended. Something came into his vision. The figure was small. A child, perhaps. He pointed one of his pistols at it. The face became one he knew too well. One that was etched in his memory. One that haunted him far too often. One that came into his sleep. It was one of the faces that no one would see in life again. Because of him. That child had died because of him. His knees weakened, and he fell. Suddenly, more figures came into view. All were children. All he knew by memory.  
  
"Here he his children. The one man that could have saved you. But he chose not to." Snyper looked up to see Kimua standing over him.  
  
"No. That's not what happened. You know that's not what happened."  
  
"What did happen, Snyper? Why are these kids dead? Why did you not save this class, like you saved all the other ones?" Kimua asked mockingly.  
  
"I saved as many as I could. When I went after Strake, I was promised backup. I was promised that Gerrard would send troops after those kids." Snyper shot back.  
  
"You knew Strake had wired the whole school. You knew these kids were still stuck in that school. Yet you went after Strake. Did you want them to die? Was that it?"  
  
"NO!!" Snyper screamed. "I wanted them to live! If I could have traded their lives for mine, I would have."  
  
"But they did die. They did die, and no one was sent in after them. They were forgotten. Whose fault was it that no one was sent in?"  
  
"It was Gerrard's fault. And I have never forgiven him for it."  
  
"What if I told you that it wasn't Gerrard's fault. What if I told you that he wanted to send those troops in. What if I told you he wasn't allowed to send those troops in. What if I told you that the big wigs thought you could stop Strake before he blew up the school. What would you say to that? Whose fault would you say that was?" Kimua asked, leaning down to Snyper's ear.  
  
Snyper's eyes widened as realization, responsibility, and guilt settled onto him. "It was my fault." He whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"What?" Kimua asked. "I don't believe they heard you."  
  
"IT WAS MY FAULT!!!" Snyper screamed.  
  
At those words, as if they were finally allowed, each child transformed. What they transformed into, I will not describe. They were demons, and that is what Snyper knew. He never talked to anyone else about them. Whenever asked about it, he would merely shake his head and say, "I will never talk about them, even in the daylight."  
  
Snyper looked at each demon. Each one was different, but same in ways. He knew that they were not physical, for he knew no demon of this kind could have any flesh. But he knew they were not some feeling of dread, hanging over him. He could feel their evil. He could feel them beat him. These were neither physical, nor spiritual. And there was no way that these were any sort of digital creation. These, he knew, were in the real world also.  
  
He flinched as the demons beat him again and again. There was no protection he could put up against these things. One of the demons threw him into a wall. He slumped down. His clothes were torn, and he was bloody and battered. Through the demons, he could see Kimua, standing and laughing. He looked toward the ceiling as the demons approached.  
  
"If there is one God, please, help me now. I can't do it alone." For the first time in his life, the one and only Snyper, the invincible Snyper, admitted that he could not do it on his own. As soon as he said those words, it seemed as if the demons were blown away by some unseen blast. Only Kimua and Snyper were left in the room. The mist cleared away, as did the darkness. Snyper's head snapped up. "Kimua." He growled. Kimua looked at Snyper, then ran through the door behind him. Snyper launched himself up and followed.  
  
Merlin walked cautiously through the door. What he walked into was not a room, but a cave. A fire in the middle of the room reflected red onto the rocks. He let his pistol lead his examination of his surroundings. A rock falling to the ground brought both his pistol and his eyes to the spot. TK looked around. A rock suddenly flew into his hand, knocking the pistol away. Instinctively, TK ducked. A kick flew over him. He fell into a crouch and lashed backwards with his foot. He heard and felt the thud as the man fell to the ground. Merlin looked up and caught a foot before it connected with his face. He jumped up and backwards, still holding the foot. The opponent in front of him fell to the ground. TK backed up, first looking behind him. He did a roundhouse kick to clear the two men behind him.  
  
"Four to one. Not that bad." He muttered under his breath. The first one came at him again. TK charged as well. That made the man pause. He backed up and pulled out a knife. It looked like a standard army knife. Merlin smiled and pulled his own knife. Except this knife had a curved blade, with another blade coming out from the handle and going up around the grip, protecting his hand. He held the two-bladed knife aloft, beckoning the man to come. He came, along with one of his friends. TK ducked as the first man tried to cut his throat, and blocked the second man's attempt to stab him in the stomach. Merlin reached to his waist to grab a second knife. This was larger then the first, and heavier. As the man in front of him continued to push against TK's block, the man that had at first missed him, came around to try again. TK brought the second blade behind him to block the stab. Then he pushed both away with all his might. Merlin's thoughts were a jumble. I can't kill these men with knives. Guns and knives are two totally different things. You kill a man with a gun, he's just a target twenty yards away. But if you kill a man with a knife, you're close enough to smell him. Knives are too personal, too painful, one quick slash won't kill them. But, It doesn't have to. The last thought came as a surprise. Then he realized he didn't have to kill them, only incapacitate them. That, he could do. The two men were coming back at him. He picked one and ran towards that man at full speed. The man slowed slightly. TK brought up one his one-bladed knife, but the man blocked it. However, TK used his two-bladed knife and made a deep cut on the man's leg. The man grabbed his leg with one hand, dropped his knife, and grabbed the wall of the cave with his other hand. TK turned and blocked the blow from the second man, and used the fist wrapped around the one-bladed knife to deliver a blow from his fist to the man's face. The man spun around, hitting his head on the cave wall, and fell. Merlin turned to the wounded man. Without a second thought, he knocked the man out. He turned to the last two. One reached behind his back and brought a long, curved scimitar. The second brought out two wicked looking knives. TK looked at both of them, then threw one blade to the ground. The knife hit the grip of the gun, and sent it flying straight into the air. Takeru reached out, caught it, and fired twice. He turned, looking for the way to Kari. But something caught his eye. It was a screen, showing a map. On the map there were three red dots. On the side of the map, there was an explanation of the systems in the girls rooms. He didn't like what he was reading.  
  
Matt walked into the room slowly. This room also looked as if it was a security room, much like the room he had just exited. Only this one was bigger. Much bigger. One wall was taken up with monitors, keyboards, and computers. On three separate monitors it showed the three girls. In front of the wall were several swivel chairs, spread at regular intervals. He had entered on one side of the room, but he could clearly see the door on the other side. Finding his destination wasn't so hard. Getting to it may be a challenge, though. He cautiously looked into the room. Well, there didn't seem to be any places someone could be hiding. He continued to walk slowly, only glancing at the monitors. He did a double-take, however, when he saw one of the images.  
  
On it were his parents, arguing. The sound from the monitor grew to drown out other sounds. They're just trying to play mental games, he knew. But he kept hearing one reaccuring theme throughout their argument. Their son, Yamato Ishida. He shouldn't have done this, and that was his mom's fault. Then his mom countered with he shouldn't have done that, and that was his dad's fault. It all seemed to revolve around him.  
  
But it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that his parents were divorced. Was it? What had the prophecy said? The Hunter would face past sins and nightmares, or something like that. Did past sins mean causing his parents to get a divorce? How could that have been his fault? Yes, they did seem to argue about him a lot. But he wasn't the center of the divorce, was he? If he was, that would mean it was his fault that TK didn't get to enjoy a mom and dad as much as he should have. It was his fault that his parents weren't happy.  
  
He kept his gun still as his mind came under a barrage. He kept all emotions from his physical body, not letting them influence them. But it was too late. He was thinking of TK, and how much danger TK had gone through, a lot because of Matt. What if he died? Could he take that? Could his parents take that? He didn't know. He shook himself out of the daze. How long had he wasted? He started to walk quicker, knowing the others probably had found the girls.  
  
A shot rang out in the room. It hit the floor beside him and ricocheted off it, into the wall, and finally burying itself in one of the computers. Matt dove toward the monitors and brought his gun up. But instead of finding an enemy, he found his brother. Matt stood cautiously.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
TK looked deathly pale. "I'm sorry Matt, but only one of the girls can be rescued."  
  
"What do you mean TK?"  
  
"If you turn off the electrical field on one of the doors, the two other rooms will be filled with poison gas. If you open the door to Sora's room, Kari will die. I can't let that happen Matt, I'm sorry. But to make sure of that, I have to make sure of you. I love her more then I love you Matt." TK managed to say, tears streaming down his face. Matt took a step backwards and dropped his gun. TK had never said he loved anyone more then Matt. I mean, they were brothers. Were they supposed to love anyone else more then each other?  
  
"So you have to kill me?" Matt asked dispassionately.  
  
TK shook his head. "No, but I do have to make sure that you don't get Sora before I get Kari. I would rather just knock you out."  
  
Matt shook his head. "That wouldn't work. You don't know when I would wake up. You'll have to shoot me."  
  
"I don't want to, Matt." TK pleaded.  
  
"You'll have to." Matt replied as he walked over to one of the office chairs to steady himself. "I won't stop going after Sora unless I'm dead. What about Snyper?"  
  
"I found a map. He had the longest to go. I'll get there before he gets to Mimi. I don't want to shoot him, or you. But I will to save Kari."  
  
The last statement caused thoughts to cascade through Matt's mind. Hunter fell to his knees. Fighting his brother had always been one of his worst fears. He didn't mind dying that much. It was just that his brother was the one to do it. Also, when he died, Sora's death was also a certainty. Sora, dead? Matt would be dead too, but the last thought in his head as he died would be he failed Sora. Could he bear that?  
  
"I won't fight you TK. There is no way that I could. You are my brother. Shoot if you must." Matt's hand was still on the arm of the chair, and Matt's head was turned sideways, toward the computer wall. TK raised his gun.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt." TK told him. Matt nodded. He decided to look at Sora's image as he was killed. As he searched the monitors, his eyes fell on Kari. So she was the cause of this whole thing. As he watched, the door to the room opened and Matt's brother walked in. Hunter's eyes narrowed. He pushed the swivel chair just as the gunshot rang out. The back of the chair took the bullet instead of Matt. Hunter jumped for his gun.  
  
They had used the scene with Matt's parents to geet him emotionally off guard. That had let him fall for this image of his brother. The false TK looked at him with surprise.  
  
Matt pointed his gun at the enemy soldier. "You are a very good actor. But always make sure there is no chance that I will see the person you are imitating. Now put the gun down."  
  
"How about not? And where did you see your brother?"  
  
"The monitor. He's rescuing Kari right now."  
  
"Well, you see this little gadget?" The ersatz TK asked, holding up something. "If I push the button, that will signal men that I am dead. Which, in turn, orders the men to kill the girls."  
  
"You wouldn't do that." Matt confidently replied.  
  
"Why not?" Fake TK asked, cocking his head.  
  
"You need three of the Digi-Destined to resurrect something or other."  
  
Fake TK laughed. "You seem to know a lot of things. But not everything. We just need to have the blood of some of you. And we have enough from all three of them."  
  
"I don't believe you. The prophecy says you must have the lives of three. Not just the blood."  
  
"What makes you think that is true? We don't follow any old prophecy. We follow what we say, not some prophecy written thousands of years ago. Now put the gun down or your lovely girl dies." Fake TK threatened. Matt let his grip go, but didn't drop the gun. The gun's barrel drifted down to the floor, pointing at a slight angle towards the wall. "I said drop it."  
  
Hunter smiled confidently. "How about I drop you?" He pulled the trigger. The bullet ricocheted off the floor, off the wall, and imbedded itself into Fake TK's side. The boy dropped the button as he flew to the side, the direction the bullet was going.  
  
Fake TK looked at Hunter and smiled. "Why didn't you just shoot me when you had your gun pointed at me?"  
  
Hunter crouched down to him. "Just shooting you in the chest didn't mean you wouldn't have time to push that button. I was pretty sure if I shot you in the side, you would drop it. Was that just a bluff?"  
  
Fake TK shook his head. "I wouldn't have come in here, if I thought I didn't have something that would stop you cold."  
  
"I have one request before you leave. One soldier to another. Could you kill me before you go?"  
  
Matt considered the request. It was a very reasonable request. Matt nodded once. He raised his weapon and fired. Hunter then turned and walked out of the room, to find Sora.  
  
Snyper picked up Mimi in his arms. She looked pale, as if she had lost blood. She stirred slightly as they walked out of the room.  
  
"S-Snyper? What, where are we?"  
  
"We're in Venomon's castle. But we are leaving now."  
  
"You came after me." Mimi said, her eyes glowing.  
  
"Mimi, I rescued a friend. There is another one that loves you. I do not." Snyper answered simply. She nodded and fell back into unconsciousness. Snyper shook his head as he walked down the hall.  
  
He had let Kimua escape. He didn't know how the bastard had disappeared, but he had. Snyper was sure that Kimua was right in front of him. But when he entered the hallway, there was no sign of him in either direction. Snyper certainly couldn't go looking for him with Mimi to rescue. He just hoped he was going in the right direction now. He would find Merlin or Hunter soon enough.  
  
Just as this thought passed through his mind, a gunshot sounded. He raced forward, careful not to drop Mimi. He reached a door, in front of which a guard was lying. The door opened and Merlin walked out, carrying Kari.  
  
"Very good Merlin. Let's find Hunter." Snyper ordered as they continued to walk forward.  
  
"Have any trouble?" TK asked Snyper, looking at his torn clothes.  
  
"It was easy getting here. You?" Snyper asked, looking at Merlin's bruises.  
  
"Nah. I almost think it was too easy."  
  
"That's because you talk too much." Hunter said as walked out of a door.  
  
"Haven't found Sora yet?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Now hold the door open." Hunter ordered as he lifted Sora. Snyper used Mimi's feet to let Matt and Sora out.  
  
Merlin looked at both of the men. "Gentlemen, shall we leave this place? And in a hurry I might add. I found out that this place can explode at the touch of a button."  
  
Snyper looked at Merlin. "Isn't that nice. Where do we go?"  
  
"I found a map also. The quickest way is to go up to one of the towers. It has a long stairwell leading to the outside."  
  
"If you say so Merlin. But, in my experience, the towers are always where the main badguys are." Hunter answered. All three young warriors looked at each other.  
  
"Let's go." They told each other in unison.  
  
Tai slid behind the cage, making sure none of the guards heard or saw him. The huge white wolf that had joined them was still back in the cave. Joe was trying to sneak around the guards and get behind them. Izzy was on the guards flank. Tai quickly looked for the lock to open the cage. Agumon opened his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Tai? Is that you?"  
  
"Shhhhhhh. Wake up the others. We're about to start fighting."  
  
"I don't know Tai, we're all pretty tired. I don't know if we can beat them all."  
  
"You don't have to. Now get the others up." Tai ordered as he kept searching for the lock. Agumon did as he was ordered. Finally, Tai found it. It was an electronic lock that need some kind of card to open. He glanced back at the cave to see if Iezer was ready. He could only see the outline of the white wolf, but it looked as if he was ready. Tai pulled a pistol and shot the card reader several times. The lock sparked several times before the door opened. The guards had of course turned and readied themselves to fire by this time. But Iezer, Joe, and Izzy had readied themselves by this time also. Gunfire erupted from behind and to the side of the guards as Iezer ran from the cave at full speed. With one jump, he cleared the cage and landed on the same side as Izzy. Tai doubted that either Izzy or Joe had shot to kill, but just to confuse. But now Iezer had joined the fight, and he knew that the wolf had no reservations about killing. Tai turned and rested his arms on the cage as he took aim with his pistol. He fired haphazardly into the guards, careful not to shoot in the direction Joe was lying. Soon, mostly because of Iezer, there was nothing left between them and the entrance to the castle. Joe came running over to the digimon.  
  
"You guys feel strong enough to follow us into the castle?"  
  
Gomamon nodded. "We're just not strong enough to fight, but we can certainly walk."  
  
"Matt and TK may need our help. Let's go." Izzy said as he and Iezer headed off for the castle. Tai, Joe, and the Digimon quickly followed in suit.  
  
It was hard carrying a girl and a gun, but they each managed. Every time they turned the corner, there seemed to be more guards. And more stairs. The castle hadn't looked that tall from the outside, but it was exhausting on the inside. They climbed another set of stairs after disposing of the guards on it. The stairs led to a large hall, with another pair of stairs on the other side. And someone was coming up those stairs. Simultaneously, the trio aimed their guns at the stairs. Tai threw himself to the floor and pointed his pistol when he saw them. But after realizing who it was, he got up.  
  
"Did we tell you that you could come in?" Matt asked.  
  
"I got tired waiting around for something to happen." Tai shrugged as the rest of his group came up.  
  
"Glad to see you got the digimon." Snyper commented.  
  
"Can't let you have all the heroics." Izzy answered.  
  
"Yeah well, have Iezer take the girls." TK ordered.  
  
"Right, we know the way out."  
  
"Hold it. I saw a map, and a quicker way is through this door." TK informed them. They looked at each other and shrugged. Every one of them that had guns pointed them at the door as it slowly opened. TK walked through, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Well Merlin, that's the last time we take one of your shortcuts." Snyper told him as he looked around the room. The doors swung shut behind them. The room looked as if it was entirely made of ice.  
  
"Knew that was coming." Matt said as he shook his head.  
  
"Welcome." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh man." Snyper said as he recognized it. Now would be a good time to improvise, he thought. 


	10. The Last Fight

Episode 10  
  
"Something the matter, Snyper?" Zerec asked.  
  
"Well, only in theory, but, you're supposed to be dead." Snyper answered.  
  
Zerec thought about that statement. "Yes, but aren't you suppoed to be dead also?"  
  
"Well, you see, that's a totally different story. Shall I explain? I noticed something strange was happening to me when I was six. You see, I had-"  
  
"If I shoved a gun down your throat, would that stop you?" TK asked curiously  
  
"But really, how are you alive?" Izzy, the ever-curious, asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that Venomon has people that can resurrect me. And they did so quite effectively, I must say."  
  
"And Venomon would want to resurrect you because....he's your best friend?" Tai guessed.  
  
Venomon stepped out from behind a pillar. "Not hardly. But when I resurrected him, I also resurrected the demon of this castle."  
  
Matt brought his hand to his head as if thinking hard, and motioned for everyone to stop with his gun hand. "No, wait. Don't tell me, I can get this one. The demon is now living within Zerec, right?"  
  
"So astute of you, Mr. Ishida. I am, in a way, not the same Zerec you are used to."  
  
"But, in essence, you are the same. And subject to the same way of dying." Snyper told him, bringing his gun up and firing. The bullets hit Zerec, ripping into his flesh.  
  
"Surely you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Zerec asked as the wounds healed. He held out his hand. The bullets tore their way through his skin and fell into his palm. The cuts healed back up.  
  
Snyper shrugged. "Hey, I can always try, can't I?"  
  
"And you can die trying." Zerec told them as he lifted his hand. The bullets flew out towards the group. They all dodged different ways.  
  
"Iezer! Keep the girls safe! Izzy, Joe, help him do that!" Matt ordered.  
  
"Snyper! Zerec's moving your way! Matt, Venomon's in the middle!" Tai relayed the information as he peaked around the corner. Snyper moved out from behind the pillar he was hiding, and saw Zerec approaching. He fired repeatedly at his enemy. Zerec slowed down as bullet after bullet hit his chest, stomach, and even head. When Snyper clicked empty, Zerec did not have a mark on him. Snyper stood, his eyes narrowing. Zerec lifted his hand, palm outward. Snyper dove back behind the pillar as the bullets, HIS bullets, ripped through the ice of the pillar. The ice dust flew onto his back, as whole chunks were taken out by the force of the bullets. Obviously, Zerec could send them back with much higher velocity then Snypers's gun could. Matt and Tai fired at Venomon, but he disappeared before the bullets reached him. He reappeared, rather close to the girls. Immediately, attacks were fired at the evil digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, and the other small digimon did what they could to stop him. Joe and Izzy fired their weapons. Nothing had any effect. A large growl was suddenly heard, followed by two loud *thumps*. Venomon looked up just in time to be blasted back by Iezer's cannons. The virus digimon looked up. "Ice Fire!" He yelled. Iezer fired two more blasts, blocking his attack.  
  
Kari opened her eyes slowly. The sounds around her were muffled, as if they were in a container and the lid was on it. She saw Iezer, the large beast whom she had trusted, protecting them all. Then her eyes unfocused on him, and focused beyond him, on the ceiling. Somehow, she saw TK crawling on the crystalline surface. Without warning, a black figure sped across the ceiling and smashed into TK. The black was familiar, as it was the one that had taken her, Sora, and Mimi. TK grabbed it and threw it off the ceiling, following it quickly. Merlin landed on his feet, the ice dimly reflecting his image, while the thing did not land standing up. Its face looked at the young warrior.  
  
Merlin smiled. "I believe I have a score to settle with you." He told the thing as he drew out his knife. Kari gasped at the knife TK held. The two combatants charged each other. TK swung high, but the creature ducked, then punched TK once in the side, then on the side of the face. TK swung around, letting the force of his punch add to the strength of the swing, and cut it across its chest. The creature delivered a quick kick to TK's knee, causing him to collapse, followed by a hit to his back. Kari wondered why no one else was helping him.  
  
The barrage of bullets finally stopped. The pillar looked as if it was about to collapse. Snyper braced himself against it and pushed, hoping that no one on their side was in its way. The sound was deafening, and the ice dust clouded everything. The finely grained ice that made up the dust made it as if a dense blue mist had entered the room. Snyper swung his pistol right and left, the laser sight searching for Zerec. He jumped forward before he realized that he had heard a noise behind him. He turned to see the outline of someone with what looked like an ice sword where the right hand should have been. Snyper aimed his laser sight on the figure and fired several times. The ice sword blocked it. Laughing filled the room.  
  
"Do you not understand, Snyper? This castle is my home, and I am invincible inside of it. Nothing you can do will harm me while I am inside and it still stands." The words caused Snyper to grin as he retreated.  
  
Venomon blocked the latest series of attacks with his arm. The digimon had already digi-volved once, and they kept getting stronger. He had to do something quick. The only thing that came readily to mind was retreat. And that option kept looking better and better.  
  
TK rolled on the ground and took out the shadow's legs, causing him to fall. TK used that roll to get back onto his feet, his knife still in hand. The creature picked up a sharp crystal shard and held it sideways in his hand. He charged TK, trying to drive the spike into the side of Merlin's head. Merlin blocked his enemy's arm with his own, then brought the knife and slashed the creature across the arm. The black figure screamed, then used the crystal spike to cut TK across the side. Breathing heavily, Merlin backed a few paces away from Thing. A large cracking sound cut through the air. TK looked toward its source and saw an ice pillar falling. When TK looked back at the thing, it was looking at the pillar. Confident that it would fall behind him, the black thing turned back to Merlin. Merlin smiled and held up his knife. With a flick of his wrist, the blade left his hand and embedded itself into the thing's chest. The thing staggered backwards, but pulled out the knife and held it in its hands. TK smiled again. It finally dawned on the creature why Takeru was smiling. The black creature looked up just as the pillar fell on top of it. TK had made him stagger back just enough to be in the line of the pillar. Merlin felt the presence of someone near him. He turned to attack this new threat, but stopped when he saw Snyper. Snyper motioned him forward. Merlin walked toward him, and Snyper began to unfold his plan.  
  
Zerec smiled as he approached the source of the laser sight. Snyper was a fool. You could very easily see that laser sight with the ice mist that was in the room. It was a light to the path that would be Snyper's destruction. His grin grew even bigger as he knew he was coming to the source of the laser sight. He finally reached his destination. His grin instantly disappeared. The gun was resting on some fallen ice, the laser sight still cutting through the thinning ice mist. Zerec began to look around. The ice dust was settling. He could see more clearly now. He quickly turned around. Pain was all that greeted him, in the form of a large ice chunk. Zerec fell against the wall, concentrating on healing his wound.  
  
"Did it hurt, Zerec? Did it hurt when this room was nearly destroyed?" Snyper asked as he wielded the ice chunk once more, and hit Zerec's back with it. "As long as this castle stands, you are invincible, right?"  
  
"Finally, you grasp it." Zerec replied, accentuating the statement by elbowing Snyper in the face. Snyper fell back, and glanced at the digimon and girls. The digimon had completely taken over the fight, as Joe and Izzy helped the girls stand up. He hoped they were strong enough for their escape. Snyper turned his attention back to Zerec just in time to block a kick with his leg. Zerec threw Snyper into the wall with a left cross. Zerec came up behind Snyper and grabbed his hair, pulling him back. "You have been defeated. Accept that fact."  
  
Snyper kicked backwards twice, catching Zerec on his knee and stomach. "You should know I always have a backup plan. Merlin, you ready?" Snyper asked as he looked back at TK, who was busily typing away at a computer.  
  
"Almost....hold it...now!" Merlin yelled back.  
  
Snyper turned and smiled at Zerec. "So ingenious of you to install explosives in this ice castle."  
  
Zerec's face held a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, I see now. You didn't even know about the explosives. Venomon did it all by himself, just in case you ever got too powerful. Too bad Venomon. Your lack of trust will be your downfall. The explosives are set and primed. This whole castle will be gone in..Merlin?"  
  
TK looked down at the computer screen. "One minute and counting."  
  
Zerec was raging. "You'll never get out."  
  
Matt stepped out. "I wouldn't worry about us getting out, but your friend is a digimon." Matt indicated Venomon. Zerec turned toward Venomon.  
  
Venomon stepped back. "Zerec, you are no match for me. A human versus a digimon? Don't make me laugh."  
  
"But he isn't an ordinary human anymore, now is he Venomon? No, thanks to you, he could take you on." Matt replied casually.  
  
"You will not leave me here to die, Venomon. I shall have company!" Zerec yelled as he jumped at Venomon.  
  
TK looked up from the computer screen. "Snyper! Thirty seconds!"  
  
Matt ran up beside Snyper, looking around. "How do we leave?"  
  
"Iezer! Blow a hole in that wall. That side of the wall!" Snyper pointed, indicating the wall across from him. Iezer nodded, and two blasts flew out. The ice wall exploded outward. "Everybody! Get over here, now!" Snyper yelled back at the digimon and other Digi-destined. Tai, Jyou, and Izzy had to help the girls over. Tai looked out, and down. It was a sheer drop, with a waterfall coming out beneath them. Tai looked back at Snyper. "You got a better idea?" Snyper asked, before Tai could ask a question. Izzy jumped onto Iezer's back, and pulled Mimi up with him. Jyou jumped on behind Mimi. They all held several digimon in their arms. Iezer back up a few steps, then plunged out the hole he himself had made. TK put Kari's arm around his neck.  
  
"See you around TK." Snyper said and slapped him on the back. TK looked up, and nodded once. He then plunged out the side of the castle.  
  
Matt looked back at the warring allies as explosions started to be heard. "Ingenious plan. Call me the next time something like this comes up."  
  
"Have my word on it Matt." Snyper replied. With that, Matt picked up Sora, and plunged out the hole, and down the cliffside. The explosions were growing louder. Snyper looked back. "It was a lovely party Zerec, really it was. But I have to leave. It was good to meet you Venomon. Hope you two get along for the next five seconds." Zerec and Venomon looked up at Snyper just as he fell backwards out the hole. The wind rushed past him at an incredible rate. Snyper turned in midair, so he was facing down. The waterfall rushed with him, some of the water sprinkling onto him. The sheer force of the wind forced tears from his eyes. He managed to turn himself over so he faced upwards, toward the castle. One last explosion eradicated the castle, and the mountaintop. Even with how far away he was, and how fast he was going, the heat still covered every part of him. He twisted around again. The river was coming up fast. He could see Iezer and those that had gone with him on the riverbank, and Matt and TK were still in the river. An idea crossed Snyper's mind, seconds before he hit the water, and he grinned. "CANNONBALL!!!!!"  
  
"Great, I just got dry. Thanks a lot Snyper!" Mimi started complaining after Snyper surfaced. Matt, who was still in the water, looked at Snyper. They smiled and high-fived.  
  
Getting dry was an ordeal, especially for the digimon, and especially for Gabumon and Iezer. But they finally all were, and just decided to rest where they were that night. Soon, all were asleep except for Matt and Snyper.  
  
"Well, we made it through alive." Matt observed.  
  
"Once again."  
  
Matt started to chuckle. "This is getting too boring. Let's try some other danger next time."  
  
"Some other danger that threatens the world, huh?" Snyper asked.  
  
"Right. And next time, let the danger choose someone else. We're getting too old for this."  
  
Snyper sighed. "Tell me about it. I think I'm going to quit."  
  
Matt sat up. "Quit what?"  
  
"Quit this world. Mind if I come back with you guys?"  
  
"Snyper, if you hadn't of said it, I would have."  
  
"Tell me, what do you think of the name Bret Ferguson?"  
  
Matt shrugged and grinned. "Sounds like a dumb name to me. Why?"  
  
"I'm going back to that name from now on then. Snyper's been through too much."  
  
"So it's a clean slate for Bret Ferguson?"  
  
Snyper shook his head. "No. Bret Ferguson will always have to live with mistakes he made. But nobody over there will know who Bret Ferguson is."  
  
"Besides, it's always fun when you have to make a name for yourself. And I'm sure there'll be problems over there that we will need your help with." Matt replied.  
  
"As much as I wish, I know that my experiences far from over."  
  
And that is that. The end of the first fanfic I ever wrote. And now re- released. Okay, tell me if you liked this, or didn't like it, so I know what to write next time. And go check out and review my other fics. Also, go read WillingtheRain's stuff, even if you're not into it. She is the only reason this fic ever got finished. So go over there and thank her, if you liked this at all. 


End file.
